Sing it To Me
by arreyellewebb
Summary: First crossover. Glee and iCarly. Basically, the iCarly crew moves to Lima and this is what happens when they mix with the dramatic, relationship challenged, Glee club.
1. Prologue

**Okay so I know this might be a little lame and I know I have a bunch of stories going on right now but I just couldn't help myself. Bear with me! I hope you enjoy this new story though. **

"Sam!" Carly yelled for her best friend, fast walking excitedly down the hall. She saw the blonde standing at her locker, eating out of a bag of chips and arguing animatedly with Freddie.

"Sam!" Carly yelled again once she reached her two bickering friends.

"Sup Carles," Sam greeted before turning back and continuing her argument with Freddie.

"SAM!" Carly started jumping up and down, annoyed, waiting for them to stop arguing so she could tell them her great news.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Go away nubby. What's up?" Sam waved Freddie off and then turned away from him to stare completely at Carly. Freddie rolled his eyes and waved at Carly before walking across the hall to talk to Gibby, leaving the girls to their girl talk.

"Guess who just asked me out!" Carly exclaimed, getting right back to her happy and excited state.

"Umm... Germy?" Sam joked, throwing more chips into her mouth.

"Um no. Here let me give you a hint. He's on the basketball team and he's in two of your classes. Oh and his name starts with Aaron and ends with Mitchell!"

"Aaron Mitchell asked you out!" Sam's eyes widened and she spit all of the chips out of her mouth, watching them fall to the ground, and began jumping too.

"Yes! Just ten minutes ago!" Carly ignored the spit take and continued jumping.

"Oh my ham, Carles! Aaron Mitchell is a total hottie! I would bake cookies on his face!"

"I know!"

"Whoa whoa, I hate to interrupt this 'hottie' session, but are we walking together?" Freddie approached the girls again, ignoring Sam's glaring eyes.

"I have detention." Sam said,

"Remember, we're rehearsing for iCarly at six." Carly told her, letting the date conversation drop, momentarily.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there." Sam dismissed, picking her bag up and walking down the hall.

"You ready?" Freddie asked, hoisting his backpack up.

"Can I tell you about my date tomorrow?"

Freddie sighed, "Sure,"

"Then yeah, I'm ready."

.

.

.

.

.

Not too long later, Freddie and Carly were going their separate ways. Freddie went home to do some chores and work on stuff on his computer before rehearsal that night. Carly said goodbye to him and opened the door to her apartment.

Once inside, all she saw were boxes all over the apartment. Some of them were full of things and some had labels on the side, _Kitchen Things. Small Sculptures. Spoons._ (The Shay's had a large amount of spoons...).

Carly looked around, confusion etched all over her face, and then called out for her brother, "Spencer!"

She saw him come out from behind a very large box that she figured was for one of his bigger sculptures. At the moment, her best guess for the situation was that he was selling all of his sculptures and paintings and artworks to some big art gallery or something.

"Hey Carles!" He greeted her happily, turning around to look in another box.

"Umm... Spence?" She asked.

He didn't catch on, "Yeah kiddo?"

"What's up with the boxes?" She demanded, finally unable to contain her nonchalant and patient demeanor.

"Oh yeah!" Spencer exclaimed as if he'd just remembered the boxes were there, "We're moving!"

.

.

.

.

.

Carly blinked, her eyes flickering open to see a concerned Spencer looking down at her. She felt pain in her head and looking up at the ceiling, she realized she was on the ground.

"Spence? What happened?" She asked, leaning up and rubbing her hurting head.

"Well, when I told you the good news, you fainted."

"Good new-" And then it came back to her and she knew exactly why she had fainted. She quickly stood up and glared at her brother.

"SPENCER!"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Moving? What are you talking about _moving_?"

"Aaahhh," He said coolly, nodding his head finally understanding why she was so mad.

"Don't 'Aaahhh' me, sounding all nonchalant. Answer the question!" Carly snapped, crossing her arms.

"Well you know things have been tough lately. My art hasn't been selling and I haven't found any art jobs. But I found one, a permanent one."

"One that requires moving? Where?"

"Ohio."

"OHIO! What is this _great_ job in Ohio?"

"It's in a small town named Lima. And it's a great job, at a gallery. They're paying me to make them art stuff. And then I get eighty percent of the profit!"

"And you can't find a job like that in Seattle?"

"In one of the galleries here?" Spencer asked, giving her a look.

"Yeah that might not be such a good idea," Carly admitted, and then flopped down onto the couch with her eyes closed and covered her face with her hand.

She felt the couch shift and Spencer sink down next to her and pat her shoulder, "Carles, it'll be okay. Things will get better, we'll have more money. And you can come visit whenever you want or your friends can come visit us."

Carly pouted and removed her hand, looking at her brother with a sad look, "But Spence, it just won't be the same. What about iCarly?"

"Well, I don't know kiddo. Just think about it okay. I start work and you start school on Tuesday. We'll leave this weekend. I put some boxes in your room. I'm sorry kiddo. But it'll be fine."

"I sure do hope so, Spencer."

.

.

.

.

.

"CARLY!" Sam shouted, letting herself into the Shay apartment. She slammed the door and headed straight to the refrigerator, not even noticing the boxes that were scattered all over the apartment.

"STUDIO!" She heard Carly yell back In a voice that wasn't quite... Carly. It was more... sad. Sam quickly pulled a ham, the one she'd been dreaming about all day, out of the fridge and headed up stairs to the studio.

When she entered the studio, she saw that Freddie was already there, looking at Carly with a confused expression.

"Hey Sam," Carly greeted her. She sounded off though, and Sam noticed immediately. She sounded... sad... nervous.

"Carles, what's wrong?" Sam asked, stepping closer to her friend and putting a hand on her shoulder, "What happened?"

"I have to tell you two something," Carly squeaked, avoiding their eyes. Freddie stepped around and stood next to Sam, both facing Carly.

"What is it Carly?" Freddie asked calmly, giving her a concerned look.

"I'm..." Carly hung her head and closed her eyes, "I'm moving."

The room was quiet for a while, a long while. Carly stood, her head hung in shame, waiting for their reactions. Sam had gone completely still, her hand still clamped onto Carly's shoulder, and her expression frozen.

Freddie began pacing, his feet making quiet _thump_ing sounds on the wood floor. The silence in the room was deafening and Carly felt as if she might explode from the intensity looming in the air.

"Say something," She whispered, finally looking up to see the pacing Freddie and the frozen Sam.

Sam's body unfroze and, for a second, her eyes glanced up at Carly's and she could see the pain resting in her eyes. Sam quickly looked away though, turning around and walking toward the bean bag chairs.

"What do you want me to say, Carles?" She said quietly, plopping down onto one of the bean bag chairs. She set her ham down, suddenly losing her appetite.

"I don't know! _Something!" _Carly pleaded, sitting down on the bean bag chair next to Sam's. "You're my best friend..."

"Best friends don't leave each other." Sam shot back, her voice sounding slightly angry.

"Sam, you know if I had a choice I would stay here."

"Why don't you?"

"Where would I live?"

"With me!" Sam exclaimed, receiving a look from Carly. "Yeah, that might not be such a good idea. But we can figure something out!"

Carly shook her head sadly, "We can't. There's nothing we can do about it. But think about it, you can come down and visit all the time! And we can video chat and I'll call you every day..." She trailed off, trying to brighten her voice, but failing.

"I don't know Carles..." Sam sighed. Carly wrapped both of her arms around her and Sam returned the gesture, neither of them letting go.

"We'll be fine..." Carly soothed, patting Sam's back.

"I guess. Where are you... going to anyway?"

"Um, Lima Ohio. Spencer says I'll be going to McKinley high."

Suddenly, Sam pushed Carly away and jumped up. She smiled at Carly excitedly, nearly bursting with hope and excitement. Before Carly could ask what she was doing, Sam whipped her phone out, typed in a number, and held it up to her ear.

"Hey Mom, remember Cousin Sue?" Carly heard her say into the phone. She stood up and looked at Sam curiously. She listened to Sam's end of the conversation.

"Yeah yeah, Mom, I know I know, she's just so evil right?" Sam rolled her eyes, "But anyway, doesn't she coach that snooty cheerleading squad in Ohio?"

Carly smiled hopefully at Sam, finally getting the picture.

"Well... do you want to get revenge on her for being so evil?"

"We could move there! And then you can torture her daily as payback for what she did to you! Think about it Mom, _and_ Carly's moving there so I'll barely be home!"

Carly and Sam smiled excitedly at each other. Carly put her hands on Sam's shoulders and waited for Pam's response. Sam nodded, as Pam said something on the other side.

"Okay, yeah yeah, we'll talk about it when I get home... Yeah, bye," Sam snapped her phone shut and smiled even wider at Carly.

"She said yes?" Carly asked hopefully.

"She said that it's a great idea and we'll talk about it when I get home. I'm pretty sure it's a yes because she said she knows the _perfect_ job down there too."

"OHMYGOSH!"

"I KNOW!" Carly and Sam started jumping up and down, throwing their arms around each other and squeezing tight.

They were so caught up in the good news that they had forgotten about Freddie, who had stopped pacing and was now looking at the girls.

"Do you two want me to come with you?" He asked, causing them to break apart and look at him.

"Yeah Freddie, that would be awesome," Carly said, "But... how?"

Freddie gave Sam a pointed look. She shook her head and threw her hands up. "Yeah, Yeah Fredball. It would take too much work to find a new nub boy anyway."

Freddie rolled his eyes and then smirked at the girls, "In that case, I have a plan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay Ted, ya ready?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam, I know what I'm supposed to do. Now you three go to the AV room where you can watch the whole meeting in there. Freddie already set it up so it's already on."

Carly nodded, "Thanks again Principal Franklin, it means so much to _all three of us_."

Principal Franklin patted her shoulder, "No problem Carly. I'm really going to miss you three but seeing iCarly continue will be worth it. Just make sure you mention me every once in a while..."

"Of course," Freddie agreed quickly.

"Aw, Ted, don't miss me too much. I took your cell phone number and I have your email address." Sam smirked.

Principal Franklin sighed, "Would it make any difference if I asked you use that information wisely and responsibly?"

"Probably not."

"Well, maybe since we have your email address, we could video call you during iCarly and you can be on the show sometime." Carly suggested quickly, hoping to steer the conversation in a good direction. She nudged Sam.

"That would be wonderful. Well you all better go." He walked them to the door.

"Good luck!" Freddie called as they walked down the hall to the AV/announcement room. "He'll need it," He mumbled under his breath.

Ten minutes later, at exactly 1pm, Ms. Benson stepped into Principle Franklin's office.

"Hello Principal Franklin, I'm Marrissa Benson." She greeted him once she walked in. He stood from his desk and walked around and shook her hand.

"Hello Ms. Benson, I'm Principal Franklin and-" 

"Is my FreddieBear okay? Did something happen to him?" She interrupted.

Principal Franklin shook his head, "No, Ms. Benson, Freddie is just fine. And he did nothing wrong. I'm actually here to talk to you about a great opportunity that has been offered to Freddie. But first, please have a seat." He held his hand out toward the chair across from his. As Ms. Benson walked toward the chair he quickly walked around the desk to the other side. He sat down and made sure he could see the computer screen, which had a chat box open that Carly, Sam, and Freddie were IM'ing him advice on.

"Okay Principal Franklin, what's this about?" Ms. Benson prodded.

"Well, as you know, Freddie's grades are very very impressive and he's doing great here at Ridgeway, but I think he could be doing better." He started.

"What are you saying?" Ms. Benson asked suspiciously.

"Ms. Benson, I'm going to be honest with you. This school isn't right for Freddie. Too many kids here are getting caught up in drugs, and all of the clubs are being torn apart, we don't offer the classes that would surely make your son succeed. And I think Freddie deserves better, don't you?"

Ms. Benson thought for a moment, "Well, yes I do. My FreddieBear deserves the best. But Principal, what school do you think would be better for him?"

Principal Franklin smiled and pulled a few papers out of a stack on his desk. The papers had information Freddie had typed up about McKinley High and it's 'extra safety precautions'. Ms. Benson looked over the papers for a moment.

"Oh my! This McKinley High has the best medical and security systems I have ever seen. And the grade point level average is so high!"

"So," Principal Franklin said, "Are you interested?"

"Of course I am! Where do I sign up?"

"Now now, Ms. Benson, be aware that this school is in Ohio-"

"I don't care! _This_ is the school my Fredward needs. It will teach him so much! Where do I sign up?"

Principal Franklin smiled and glanced at his computer screen, seeing a message pop up from Carly, Freddie, and Sam.

**Yay! Thank you so much! Time to pack, we are McKinley High bound :)**

He could almost feel their smiles from all the way down the hall.


	2. New Kids

**McKinley High – Lima, Ohio**

"The assignment this week was Mistakes. Who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue asked the members of the Glee club. No one raised their hands.

He looked expectantly at Rachel but was surprised that her hand hadn't immediately raised. She was very quiet today. It was highly unlikely that she hadn't done the assignment, she usually had it done the night he assigned it.

"Rachel? Do you have anything picked out for us this week?" He asked her gently. She slowly looked up at him and he could tell by her red face and sad eyes that maybe this assignment wasn't best for this week... He couldn't take it back now, though.

"Yes Mr. Schue ." She slowly stood and walked over to the pianist, she whispered her song choice in his ear and a sad melody erupted from the piano while Rachel stepped forward and began to sing.

"_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die__" _

She opened her closed eyes and looked at Finn, who was sitting in the front row by Quinn, gazing at Rachel with a dumbfounded look.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time" _

There were tears welling up in her eyes and her face started to redden. She blinked the tears back and continued singing, her voice still powerful through the tears.

"_These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side and  
Realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came,  
The dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye"_

Quinn was glaring fire at Rachel while she watched Finn's expression change to the 'I don't know anymore' expression he held whenever he had to think about what to do with his love life.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time"_

Her voice was still powerful even though now tears were pouring down her cheeks as she was openly staring at Finn. Their eyes met and she saw the pain and the regret and several other emotions showing in his light brown eyes that seemed to darken in the moment.

Her voice got softer, "_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand..."_

She gathered all of her memories of him up in her head. And while she sang she let them play out at super speed through her memory. She remembered everything -from the way his aftershave smelled, to the far away look in his eyes whenever he was determined or confused. She remembered that night, the night she had given up and walked away when they both knew that she could have done something. They could have fixed it.

It wasn't just about her cheating on him with Puckerman, it was the fact that she did the same thing Quinn had done. And also like Quinn, she had given up. She's chased him two, maybe three times, but they were weak. She had let him slip right through her grip. And then on the night he was ready to take her back, the night he was willing to forgive her, she had fucked it up again.

She remembered his face when she had answered the door- how happy he was to see her and how excited he seemed to tell her that he was taking her back.

But he didn't expect for Puck to be standing behind her. She had broken his heart again, and instead of following him when he stormed off toward his car that night (The night after they went for the tree), she had stood right there watching him. She didn't go after him. And she didn't know why.

All she knew was that she couldn't fix it now, and if she tried, it would take a 'helluva' long time.

She let the memories unfold inside of her, letting them play back to back over and over again. All of her mistakes playing in her head over and over again. Her voice came out quietly and soft and she closed her eyes.

"_But this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine and  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright and  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and_

She focused on the memories, pulling his face up and all of the emotions she'd seen on him. She took a deep breath, and let all of the memories go, opening her eyes and seeing his face again.

"_I go back to December all the time"_

She'd had so much trouble forgetting him, and that had held them both back. But here, with this last song, she would let him go and set him free. If he would come back, that was up to him. But for now, she was letting go.

Applause erupted throughout the room and she finally took in the wetness of her face and the pain in her throat. Mercedes got up and walked over to her, hugging her and soon she felt Tina's arms wrap around her too. They took her hands and walked her back to her seat, squeezing her hands before going off to their own seats. Rachel waited patiently for rehearsal to end, vaguely registering Mike performing some kind of dance where the dancer is supposed to break his leg.

When rehearsal was over, she watched Finn walk out of class behind Quinn, he caught her eye and slightly smiled, she stared at his back as he walked out of the room.

She gathered her things and walked to the door with Mercedes. Mercedes looked at her seriously for a moment.

"That was great, what you did. Are you okay?" She asked, sounding sincere and caring.

Rachel waited a moment, smiled, and then replied, her voice sounding clear and strong, "I'm great."

.

.

.

.

.

The next day buzz filled the school of three new students from Seattle Washington. The Glee kids, even Lauren, listened excitedly for information on the new kids – they still yearned for new members for Glee club.

"I figured out who the new kids are!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly when she got to her lunch table with the fellow glee clubbers.

"_We've_ figured out who they are," Puck corrected coming up behind her holding three yellow folders, one looking much bigger than the others.

Artie, Finn, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn sat at the table right next to theirs, the ex-cheerios still worried about their reputations. They looked over and listened carefully.

"Spill," Mercedes pushed, everyone leaning in close to hear.

"Okay their names are," Rachel looked down at a clipboard she held, "Carlotta Shay, Fredward Benson, and Samantha Puckett. "

"And do they seem like they'd join the Glee club?" Tina asked. Sharing a look with Mike.

"Well, according to the files I swiped, and comparing to members of the club, Carlotta is more like... a mix of Rachel and Quinn. Fredward – heh, that's a lame name. Dude must be a loser-" He received a stern look from Rachel and then continued, "Well he seems more like Artie. The smart, nerdy kind."

"I'm still a G." Artie shouted over from the other table using his 'pimp voice'.

"Yeah yeah," Puck waved him off, studying the larger folder intently. "This Samantha chick seems like she could be related to me. She's a total bad ass. She and the Carlotta girl are both pretty hot..." He commented, raising his eyebrows. Lauren slapped him in the back of the head and pushed the folders over to Mercedes.

"But not as hot as you!" Puck saved, moving over closer to Lauren. He used to sit with the ex-cheerios and them at the other table, but now, in his plan to win Lauren, he'd started sitting with her and the rest of the Glee clubbers.

"Shut up, Puckerman," She said throwing a tot in her mouth and looking at Mercedes as she looked through the files.

"So?" Everyone asked Mercedes at the same times. She looked up from the files and glanced around at all of her friends.

"I would say we should give it a try. They seem to be friends and I think if we can convince that Carlotta girl then she could convince the other two."

Everyone nodded.

"Hey look, there they are," Finn said from the other table, pointing.

Everyone turned around to see two girls and a boy walk into the cafeteria line. One girl had dark, brown hair that went fell to her chest. The other girl had longer unruly blonde hair that went to her halfway down her back. The boy with them, had short brown hair that was neatly combed back, and he was wearing a polo shirt. He was arguing with the blonde, who was piling a large amount of food onto her tray. She punched the boy in the shoulder and he glared back at her.

"Wow,"

"You got that right."

"Whoa, they're even hotter in person,"

"_Puckerman_,"

"But they could never compare to _your_ beauty." 

"Shut up you two."

"Okay according to the files, the boy is Fredward. The blonde is Samantha. And the brunette is Carlotta."

"Samantha _does_ seem like a bad ass."

"Fredward looks like a nerd."

"Samantha's totally got him whipped."

"You think they're together?"

"Well, Fredward just gave Carlotta his cookie and he's all smiling at her..."

"Yeah, but he and Samantha seem to have a lot of... "

"Tension"

"History"

"Spark"

"Chemistry"

"They're sitting down," 

"Look at all that food Samantha has!"

"She's like a stick though!"

"Maybe she's just really athletic,"

"If she were athletic then she would be eating healthier."

"Not necessarily."

"The bell's gonna ring soon you guys,"

"Carlotta looks nice"

"I like her shirt"

"The bell-"

"I bet she bakes. She looks like the baking type. Her hair is nice, so she probably bakes."

"Wow, Puck, that was so idiotic I'm not even going to justify it with a smart ass remark."

"Hey I-"

"Do they look kinda familiar to you all?"

"Kinda,"

"Have we seen them somewhere before?"

"Maybe we should finish eat-"

"I don't think we know them"

"Maybe they were in another glee club?"

"I doubt it"

"Yeah me to-"

Lauren was interrupted by the bell ringing, signaling the end of lunch.

"Whoa! Where'd the time go?" Mike asked.

Tina rolled her eyes, "I told you all,"

As everyone gathered their trays Mercedes spoke, "Quinn and I are going to think up a plan in our next class."

Everyone nodded and Quinn and Mercedes shared a look. They threw their trays away and then split up to go their separate ways.

.

.

.

.

.

"Does anybody else have a song they'd like to sing for the 'Mistakes' assignment?" Mr. Schue asked, standing at the front of the room. Unlike yesterday, one hand shot up and he was surprised to see this one belonged to Sam.

"Okay then. Come on Sam, let's see what you've got." Mr. Schue sat down in an empty seat in the front row while Sam stood and walked up to the front of the room.

"Okay, I need Mike, Artie, and Puckerman. You know what to do."

Artie rolled over, and Mike and Puck walked up to the front. They all stood in a line at the front of the room and then the music started. Mike began dancing while Sam opened his mouth and started singing.

"_You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no__"_

Artie and Puck joined in.

"_You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it_"

Sam stared at Quinn, giving her a hard look while she looked back with slightly watery eyes. Her eyes were glued to him the whole time.

"_You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea_"

As the guys sang, Mike danced around them, and Tina smiled proudly at him. Sam alternated between staring at Quinn and glaring at Finn.

"_I know that they say  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it  
(Yea..)_

You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it_

_You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
(All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
(When you call me on the phone)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
(I'm not like them baby)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
(It's your turn)  
To cry, cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea"_

Sam felt a dull throbbing in his heart and pain in his throat as he stared at Quinn. The words flew out of his mouth as he stared at her sad eyes. She scooted a little bit further away from Finn and blinked back tears.

"_Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be... leaving_

You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it"  


Mike stopped dancing and walked over and stood with the other guys.

_"__Cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(You can go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea_

Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Cause I've already cried)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)

Cry me a river  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river  
(Cry me, cry me)

As he finished, the club started clapping, except for Finn and Quinn of course, and many Justin Timberlake comments were made about his song choice.

"Great job, Sam" Mr. Schue said, walking up and clapping him on the shoulder. Sam and the other guys walked over and took their seats.

"Mr. Schue," Quinn raised her hand, her voice sounding sad and quiet. Santana smirked behind her.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Before we leave, I have a song for the assignment."

"Oh, okay well come on."

Quinn stood and motioned for Mercedes and Tina to follow her. She whispered something to them and then walked over to Brad and tells him her song choice.

[**A/N: **_This is Quinn. _**This is her backup singers only(****Tina**** and Mercedes**_**). This is Quinn and her backup singers.**_**]**

She and the other girls walk back to the center of the room and Quinn sing/talks,

"_If you've ever kept a secret  
From the one you love  
This is what it feels like"_

She looks at Sam with pleading eyes and begins to sing.

_If you thought that i was perfect  
boy you were wrong  
I'm far from that  
There's one thing that I've done to you  
That i regret and  
Look i know its no excuse but  
I'm only human and young at that  
And I'm gonna make mistakes  
And hope you understand_

_Didn't see it coming  
**Wasn****'****t on purpose**  
Baby I promise  
**I didn****'****t mean to hurt you**  
Will you forgive me  
**You didn****'****t deserve this**  
**I know it wasn't worth it**_

_I'm a tell him the truth  
_**(when I'm ready to)**_  
Tell him the truth  
_**(some how)**_  
Gotta tell him the truth  
_**(Thats what i gotta do)**_  
Tell him the truth  
_**(but not now)**_  
I Gotta Tell him the truth  
_**(just wait a little bit)**_  
Tell him the truth  
_**(he couldn't handle it)**_  
Tell him the truth  
_**(thats what i gotta do)**_  
Tell him the truth  
_**(but not now ooh)**

Quinn could feel her eyes watering. She closed her eyes and let a few stray tears fall down her cheeks. She reached up and wiped them away, keeping her eyes closed as she continued to sing. _**  
**_

_Didn't see when i had tears rolling down my face  
I turned my back  
It was heavy on the tongue  
And i knew that you knew something was wrong  
I was about to break open spill out everything  
but something said  
_**Quinn wait, Things are going great, what you gonna say**_  
i don't know maybe something like****_

_Didn't see it coming  
Wasn't** on purpose**  
Baby i promise  
**I didn't mean to hurt you**  
Will you forgive me  
**You didn't deserve this**  
**I know it wasn't worth it**_

Quinn opened her eyes and stared at Sam. She took in his unnaturally blonde hair and his sad eyes. She saw the way he was looking at her, he looked sad, disappointed. A mirror of her own emotions. They both knew that she had done wrong, and it was killing them both.

_I feel less __**(**_**than nothing**_**)**__  
Lower (_**than zero**_)  
and tired (_**of fronting**_)  
Gotta tell him the truth ooh  
I feel less(_** than nothing**_)  
Lower (_**than zero**_)  
and tired (_**of fronting**_)  
Gotta tell him the truth ooh_

_Guess I've been waiting for the stars to align  
there's no perfect time  
i **gotta tell him the truth**  
Cause it's hard to build the truth on a lie  
and if thats what i want  
_

_i gotta tell him the truth_

Quinn belted, tears falling down her face. She felt like Berry from yesterday. What was up with Glee girls and crying while they sing?

Mercedes put her her hand on Quinn's shoulder, comforting her while still singing her lines. She saw Tina smiling encouragingly at her from the corner of her eye.

**(when I'm ready to) **

_Tell him the truth_

**(some how) **

_Gotta tell him the truth _

**(Thats what i gotta do) **

_Tell him the truth _

**(but not now) **

_I Gotta Tell him the truth _

**(just wait a little bit) **

_Tell him the truth_

**(he couldn't handle it) **

_Tell him the truth _

**(thats what i gotta do) **

_Tell him the truth _

**(but not now ooh)**

They were clapping before the song was even over. Tina and Mercedes threw their arms around Quinn and hugged her and then pulled away and smiled at the rest of the club.

Quinn kept eye contact with Sam, who hadn't done anything when the song ended, the whole time until she was walking back to her seat and Mr. Schue was going on about the assignment.

When she sat down her phone vibrated and she pulled it out to see a text from Mercedes.

_Good job up there! And I already put the sign up before we came here. _

Quinn, still distracted by her own issues and problems, typed out a quick message in reply, '_Great! We're going to have 3 new members by next week!' _ and then fell back into a maze of her own thoughts.


	3. Clubs

"Hey hey Carlay!" Sam greeted walking up to Carly at her new locker at their new school. They arrived together about fifteen minutes early and Sam had gone to her locker first and they decided to meet at Carly's because they had first period together.

After Ms. Benson and Ms. Puckett had agreed and approved of the move, everything had gone smooth and fast. Time seemed to fly by as the group packed and prepared themselves for a new life. The Shay's were out by that weekend so that Spencer could start his job. The Puckett's were out about two days later. And the Benson's arrived the next weekend. The friends had talked the principal of McKinley to allow them all to start at the same time next week, that way they would face the new experience together.

There was an apartment complex in Lima called the Woodlands. The rent was cheap enough that each of the families rented an apartment so now, the three friends were even closer than they used to be.

"Hey Sam, ready for our second day?"

"This is school. I'm never ready."

Carly laughed, "Well we have a little bit of time, let's go look at the club sign up list."

"Ew. No one wants to spend more time at school than they need to."

"Sam, If you want to keep going here and if you want to graduate, then we have to join some clubs."

"How about I join the sleeping club?"

"Oh just shut up and come on." Carly shut her locker and walked toward the board where she had seen some club signs. Sam reluctantly followed her. Freddie was already in class, he had wanted to talk to all of his teachers about grades and opportunities and stuff. He had told them to check out the clubs and tell him about them and then they could join together.

Once they got to the bulletin board, Carly started looking over the colorful sign up and audition sheets, and Sam pulled out her phone and started texting Freddie to tell him about the torture she was going through.

"Hey Sam, let's join the Cheerios! You know I've always wanted to try cheerleading but the girls on the team at our school were too snooty. I bet it'll be different here."

"Um, capital E-W."

"Come on Sam, please!"

"No."

"For me?" Carly asked her, whipping out the puppy dog face.

"No way Carles, I am no obsessed nub."

"Sam, as my best friend you should _want _to do this for me!"

"I don't want to be a cheerleader!"

"Join the cheerios." A voice said, from behind Sam. Carly smiled to herself and slightly waved at the person. Sam turned around to see her mother, wearing a fluffy boa and a cowboy hat.

"But mom-"

"Shh, don't 'but mom' me. I must get back at Sue and having you on her Cheerio team is one of the best ways to do it. Besides, not like you're going to do anything anyway. Just make sure you make the team okay? If you do I'll buy you a new bunny."

"And a puppy and a ham."

"Fine. Deal?"

"Deal. Now get out of here." Sam and Pam shook hands and then Pam smirked and walked toward the front entrance of the school.

Sam turned around to see Carly smiling at her with her eyebrow raised.

"Shut up, Shay. Let's get to class."

.

.

.

.

.

Later that day, Sam and Carly walked out onto the football field to try out for the Cheerios. They had told Freddie they were trying out and that they would find another club they could all do together later. Sam was almost positive her mother would show up again, just to confront Cousin Sue.

She was right because right when she walked out onto the field she saw her mother, wacky outfit and all, arguing with the cousin she hadn't seen in years. They looked pretty into it, although that was how Puckett's argued.

Sam and Carly got closer and Sue spotted them. She nudged her mother and her mother turned around and spotted her. Pam gave Sam a small wink and then retreated across the field. 

"Misfit." Sue greeted, hands on hips and glare on face.

"Nice to see ya, Cuz." Sam smirked at her and planted her hands on her own hips. Carly's eyes widened. Nervously predicting a battle of some sort, she reached her hand out and stole Sue's attention.

"Hi, I'm Carly, Sam's friend. We're here to try out for the Cheerios."

"I know why you're here," Sue snapped. She turned around and started walking toward the practicing cheerios, Sam followed her and Carly followed Sam, confused.

"Now listen and listen good," Sue said as she continued walking, "I'm going to momentarily forget the fact that you are the spawn of your evil mother and I'm going to give you a shot. Do you have something prepared?" She asked, stopping and turning around, glaring down at the girls.

"I was gonna kick it freestyle," Sam shrugged, her smirk still evident on her face. Before, she was just going to stand there and hope she didn't make it. But now, this was personal. The way Sue looked at her, like she was a complete failure and had no hope of amounting to anything, she didn't like it. And if it was the last thing she would do, she would wipe that triumphant look right of of her face.

Sue raised her eyebrow at Sam and then switched her gaze over to Carly.

"Um, me too." She said nervously, avoiding the woman's eyes.

"Fine. You first." She said pointing to Carly. She then walked away and directed the Cheerios into the bleachers. Carly turned to Sam.

"I thought you said she was your mom's cousin?"

"She is."

"But they look like twins?"

"HA! Don't let either of them hear you say that. Now get out there and show her what you've got." Sam gave Carly a little push and then walked off to sit in the bleachers and watch.

Carly shook her head and walked to the middle of the field where everyone could see her. She began her routine, which was a common cheer she had seen in a movie. It involved shouting, and a few flips. She had a free period and she had spent it practicing the routine until her body was tired.

When she did it, she felt confident and focused. She thought she did very good when she was done and walked over to Sue, smiling.

"So?" She asked.

"You don't suck too bad. I need more Cheerios so you're in. Don't make me regret this decision. BLONDIE, you're up." And then she walked away and sat in a huge chair so she could watch Sam.

Carly furrowed her eyebrows, but clapped because she had made it. She went over and sat on the bleachers near a girl who wasn't wearing a Cheerio outfit but seemed to be watching the practice. The girl was pretty, with shoulder length blonde hair and a nice dress. Carly sat down and let her eyes drift to the football team, which was practicing on the other side of the large field. She saw a good looking guy take off his helmet and take a drink of water. He had a Mohawk, but he made it work. He looked like a bad boy, and Carly like bad boys. She wanted to talk to him, maybe being a Cheerio would help her out.

"He's in the Glee club you know." The girl commented. Carly turned around to see her looking at her.

"Glee club?"

"Yeah, his name is Noah, but everyone calls him Puck. And he's in the Glee club."

"Oh."

"I'm Quinn."

"I'm Carly," Carly smiled at the girl and the girl uneasily returned it.

"You should join the Glee club. There are a lot of hot guys. Just, be careful around Puck, he's... bad."

Carly smiled and blushed, "I like bad boys." she admitted.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Carly nodded, "I will."

Meanwhile, down on the field, Sam slowly walked out to the center of the field to begin her 'routine'. Honestly, she had nothing planned. Though, she had taken gymnastics before and she was very flexible so she figured she would just do her best tumbling.

She knew a lot of tumbling, that was the only interesting part of gymnastics and the only part she ever really paid attention to.

She stood up straight and performed every trick she knew to her best ability. She bent her body in ways and directions that she was sure shocked them all. At one point she looked up to see some of the Cheerios gaping and Sue glaring. She flipped around a little more and finished it off with a handstand and then the splits.

She walked back over to Sue, smirking.

"Impressed?"

"Whatever. You're in. But only because I need new Cheerios."

_Liar_, Sam thought, walking up the bleachers over to Carly.

"Sam! That was amazing. I didn't even know you could do any of that!"

"Yeah, well that's the way I roll."

Carly laughed and pulled Sam down so that she was sitting next to her.

"I know what club you me and Freddie can join together."

Sam groaned, "Ugh, which one?"

"Glee club."

"Glee club? As in singing club?"

"Yep!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't sing."

"But you can."

"But I don't"

"Sam,"

"Carly,"

"Please!"

"Umm, if you don't mind me intruding..." Quinn interrupted the argument and scooted over closer to the girls.

"Oh yeah! Sam, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is Sam."

"Hi, anyway, I think joining th Glee club would be great. I'm in the glee club actually, and as I was telling... Carly here, it's really fun and we have a _lot_ of hot guys." She smiled.

Sam knitted her eyebrows together. She wasn't interested in any of _these_ guys. Quinn noticed her hesitation and remembered when she and the rest of the Glee club had seen the two girls and the boy at lunch yesterday. She remembered the way Sam had acted around Freddie...

"And your friend, the boy, could join with you. But he'd probably be jealous of the other Glee guys..." She trailed off and saw the excitement spark in Sam's eye and knew she had won them over.

"I don't know. I guess we can check it out... " Sam played it cool.

"YES!" Carly cheered.

"You can check it out tomorrow. I'll make sure the rest of the club is there and you can meet them and decide, okay?"

"Great!" Carly exclaimed.

"Just great..." Sam mumbled, _Tomorrow's going to be a long day._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The next day, Carly and Sam dragged Freddie to the classroom Quinn had given them directions to. They had exchanged numbers yesterday and Quinn had texted them the class and directions as soon as school ended.

"Why are we joining the _glee_ club?" He whined, dragging his feet along behind the girls. Sam had pretty much the same attitude about it and Carly practically skipped along in front of them.

"Both of you stop complaining! Let's at least check it out!"

"Fine," Freddie mumbled.

Sam crossed her arms"Whatever,"

They found the classroom and entered to see a young looking man standing by a piano at the head of the room. They figured he was the teacher. The rest of the class looked pretty happy to see them.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Schue," The man introduced himself, holding his hand out for each of them to shake. Carly was the only one who eagerly shook his hand. Sam and Freddie mumbled hellos and sat down in the nearest chairs.

"Hi, I'm Carly," Carly faced everyone, including the teacher and then pointed to her friends, "That's Freddie and that's Sam. Sorry, they're a little grumpy today. They aren't as opened minded as I am."

"I see," Mr. Schue nodded, "Well, would you like to sing us a song to introduce yourself to the club? You can sing about anything at all, your choice." He offered, smiling warmly at all three of them.

Sam and Freddie immediately shook their heads. Carly eyed Puck (and the girl sitting next to him?) and then nodded.

"Sure. Um, can I have some assistance?" She asked. Immediately a brunette girl and the blonde- Quinn, walked over to her. She told them her song selection and they smiled. Quinn walked over to the guy sitting at the piano and whispered something into his ear and then walked back over. He began playing the familiar tune and the goth girl and Quinn stood on either side of Carly.

_Quarter past five and it feels like another dimension  
Everybody knows that were goin' out tonight  
Somebody says no and thats when I remember to mention  
Were gonna party party like its 1999_

So pick me up let's go  
Go far away from home  
It _doesn't__ matter where 'cause baby I just wanna roam  
We're putting on a show  
Varieties and vogue  
Lets do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it_

You can take the darkness out of the night  
_You can take the tick-tock out of time  
__Go and take the angry out of the world  
But you can't take the party  
You can make a rocket blast into space  
You can make the earth into a better place  
Go and give me diamonds, rubies, and pearls  
But you can't take the party out of the girl  
But you can't take the party out of the girl_

Paris in the spring and New York in the middle of summer  
I don't care where we go as long as everyone is there  
And if it feels slow we dance until it sounds like thunder  
And when the ground starts shaking  
Thats when you know you better beware

So pick me up let's go  
Go far away from home  
It _doesn't__ matter where 'cause baby I just wanna roam  
We're putting on a show  
Varieties and vogue  
Lets do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it_

You can take the darkness out of the night  
You can take the tick-tock out of time  
Go and take the angry out of the world  
But you cant take the party  
You can make a rocket blast into space  
You can make the earth into a better place  
Go and give me diamonds, rubies, and pearls  
But you can't take the party out of the girl

Take me away from the bad day I just wanna play

You can take the darkness out of the night  
You can take the tick-tock out of time  
Go and take the angry out of the world  
But you can't take the party  
You can make a rocket blast into space  
You can make the earth into a better place  
Go and give me diamonds, rubies, and pearls  
But you can't take the party out of the girl  
But you can't take the party out of the girl  
But you can't take the party out of the girl  
You can't take the party

Everyone clapped and Carly bowed. Her eyes drifted to Puck again and he was smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Carly, that was great!" Mr. Schue complimented, patting her shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Schue."

She bowed once again, and then took a seat beside her friends.

"We are _so_ joining." She said to them and they grunted in response.

"That's great to hear!" Mr. Schue smiled, "Well everyone, I think it's time we give them a good old Glee Club welcome. First though, I want you all to introduce yourselves. Just say your name and a fact or something."

Rachel was the first one to jump up and smile at the iCarly crew, "I am Rachel Berry future Broadway star." She smiled smugly. Carly smiled back at her, Sam scoffed, and Freddie raised his eyebrows.

"I'm Mercedes, the club diva."

"I'm Tina."

"I'm Mike, dancer."

"It's Brittany... Bitch."

Sam tilted her head to the side and Carly's eyes widened. Freddie smiled at her.

"Santana."

"Sam I am, but I don't like ham!" Sam (the guy) said. Sam P's head shot up and she glared at the boy, about ready to attack until Carly and Freddie hold her down and Mr. Schue shoots them a worried glance.

"I'm Artie..." Interrupting the awkward silence following the moment. Sam sat, fuming.

"Puckerman. Noah Puckerman." Puck said smoothly, eying Carly, who smiled at him. Lauren kicked him.

"I'm Lauren. Puckerman's mine." She glared at Carly. Carly's eyes widened and she scooted closer to Sam, who was silently laughing at the whole situation.

"I'm Finn, welcome to Glee club," He smiled at them.

"I'm Quinn. But you already know that." She smiled at Carly and Sam. Carly smiled back and Sam nodded her head.

"And I'm Mr. Schue," He smiled. Sam rolled her eyes thinking, _Does he always smile? It's kind of creepy. _

Carly and Freddie waved at everyone and Sam flicked her arm in a half wave.

"We practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You don't need to bring anything, except for all of your stuff to take home. Now, before we practice tomorrow do any of you have a question?"

Sam's hand shot up and Mr. Schue called on her.

"That kid with the lips stole my name AND he doesn't like ham. He's a disgrace to all Sam's of the world."

"Um-" Sam Evans started, looking at Sam Puckett, frightened.

"We do seem to have a problem with that..." Mr. Schue rubbed his chin thoughtful.

"You" Sam pointed at Sam Evans, "What's your last name?"

"Evans,"

"From now on," Sam stood and announced, "This boy will be known as Evan."

"Bu-"

"That's-"

"You cant-"

Disagreements rang throughout the room. Mr. Schue was starting to get fed up with all the noise, but Sam spoke up before he could.

"_Silence_," She hissed, loudly and everyone immediately quieted down, "This is just easier okay?" She said slightly softer, dropping down into her chair and leaning back.

Everyone mumbled responses and Evan spoke up. "I agree with Sam, everyone just call me Evan." He smiled at Sam and she raised her eyebrow.

Everyone nodded, obviously okay with it now that Evan was.

Mr. Schue watched in amazement how his club had changed in just a matter of minutes from getting three odd new students. He sat back and watched everyone else float off into their separate conversations.

He leaned against the piano and ran a hand over his face and mumbled to himself, "Welcome to Glee Club."


	4. Guy Time

"Hi," A soft voice said from the other side of Sam's locker door. She sighed, not in the mood to interact with people yet because of the earliness of the morning.

She closed the locker a little bit to see the black girl from Glee club smiling at her. Sam had to admit, the girl had her own style and she admired that. The girl seemed to march to the beat of her own drum and she could especially tell by her funky outfits.

"Hey..." Sam said in a bored tone.

"I'm Mercedes," The girl reminded her and then reached into her bag, "I wanted to formally welcome you to Glee club, a greeting from me to you."

"Oh. Well thanks I guess but it's just a waste. By the third practice I come to everyone will either hate me, or be afraid of me so don't even bother."

"What? No one in Glee club will do that. Especially not me. You're different. I noticed that, and I admire it. That's the thing about us Glee kids, we're different from everyone else and we come together with that."

"Wow, you sound like a teacher. I'm already bored."

"Um, excuuuse me?" Mercedes asked, her attitude slipping into the two words.

"Look, no offense, but it's just how things are. I'm abrasive, I'm abusive, and I'm bitchy. I march to my own beat and no one else understands that so that's why I don't get along with people. Sorry." Sam said flatly, grabbing a book and shutting her locker. Wondering where Carly is with her coffee.

"Well I'm a bratty diva with a bad attitude. But even though I am I don't down on myself or expect people to not like me or anything else. I have style, and I have attitude and I'm proud of it."

Sam sighs again, "I guess you're right. You seem pretty cool..."

Mercedes smiles, "You are too. How about I be your first glee friend?"

Sam gives her a look, "If you want... So _friend. _Any nubs in this school?"

Mercedes smirks and Sam smirks back, "Jacob

"Great! Maybe this place isn't that bad after all..." Sam saw Carly walking their way toward her locker holding two coffee cups, a plastic bag, and a school book

"Hey Sam! Hey..."

"Mercedes,"

Carly nodded, "Sorry, I'm still trying to remember everyone's names." Sam snatches the coffee from Carly and takes a sip to make sure it was hers.

"What's in the bag?" She asked after she had downed about half of the cup.

"Fat-cakes, beef jerky-" Carly started but Sam snatched the bag and pulled a fat-cake out, ripping the wrapper off and sticking the whole sugary treat into her mouth.

Mercedes watched with a disgusted look and Carly held an amused one.

"And you two are best friends?" Mercedes asked, looking at the two completely opposite girls.

"Yep," Carly answered, "Ever since third grade."

Mercedes shook her head and the warning bell rang. The girls said goodbye and then headed off to class.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey," Finn said as he walked up to Freddie who was standing at his locker pulling a Spanish book out.

"Oh hi, Finn is it?" He asked and Finn nodded.

"So you have Spanish next?" Finn asked, nodding his head at the Spanish book in Freddie's hand.

"Yeah," The boy said, grabbing the book and looking over his locker for anything else he might need, "I speak a little bit already but I'm still a little rusty.

Finn nodded, "I guess we're in the same class," He commented, holding up his own Spanish book and giving Freddie a small welcoming smile.

"Oh cool. At least there'll be _someone_ in there I know." He shut his locker and turned to Finn and they began walking to class together.

"So, I wanted to ask you, Me and some of the other guys from Glee are gonna hang out after practice at my place, you in?" Finn offered, easily keeping up with the slightly nerdy boy.

_He's not that bad,He's just been spending too much time with girls. I'm going to take him under my wing and... show him the works. I'll transform him from geek to guy. _Finn thought to himself as they turned a corner.

"Yeah that would be cool. I'm sure Carly and Sam wouldn't mind."

"You have to _ask_ permission?"

Freddie hesitated, "Psshh, no. They don't... own me. I'm a dude, I do what I want." He replied, but his voice was too high to be believable.

Finn laughed, "Don't let a woman boss you around, You have to be independent and difficult and _chill_. You can't care too much about anything or she'll have you cleaning the house and carrying her purse in no time."

"Umm..." Freddie trailed off, embarrassed.

Finn stared at him, shocked, "You _carry _their _purses?_"

"Only because Sam will try to kill me if I don't!" Freddie defended as they walked into the Spanish room.

Finn shook his head and they headed for their seats, "You have so much to learn."

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay everyone, we're going to have to cut this meeting short today. I am very sorry and upset about it, especially because it's Carly, Sam, and Freddie's first one, but I have an... appointment so we only have time for one performance today..."

Finn gave Freddie a look and Freddie hesitated before nodding, Finn raised his hand.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Mr. Schue, me and the other glee guys want to perform today."

Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow, "Okay then, Freddie too?" Freddie nodded in response and Mr. Schue smiled and continued, "Well, that's great! Come on guys." He clapped and took a seat as the glee guys stood up.

They all knew what to do because they had spent all of lunch talking about it while the girls, shooed over to a different table, watched suspiciously.

They arranged themselves into a small group and the Glee girls whispered to each other quietly, when the music started they were all quiet- except for Sam, who was loudly popping gum and looking bored.

**A/N: _This is Artie. _This is Finn. _This is all of the guys. _**_This is Puck. _This is Freddie, Mike, and (ahem) Evan.

_**Listen! **_

_I'm sick of all this waiting  
And people telling me what I should be  
What if I'm not so crazy?  
Maybe you're the one who's wrong, not me_

So whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna say  
When we're standing on top and do it our way?  
You say we got no future, you're living in the past  
So listen up_**, that's my generation**_

(Hey ho, let's go)  
It's going down tonight  
(Hey ho, let's go)  
We're gonna do it till we die  
(Hey ho, let's go)  
'Cause I, I, I've got no reason to apologize  
That's my generation

**I don't need to say I'm sorry  
I do what everybody wants to do  
It's not so complicated  
'Cause I know you want the same thing too**

_****_So whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna say  
When we're standing on top and do it our way?  
You say we got no future, you're living in the past  
So listen up,**_ that's my generation_**

(Hey ho, let's go)  
It's going down tonight  
(Hey ho, let's go)  
We're gonna do it till we die  
(Hey ho, let's go)  
'Cause I, I, I've got no reason to apologize  
That's my generation

_**(Hey ho, let's go)  
That's my generation  
(Hey ho, let's go)  
We're gonna do it till we die  
(Hey ho, let's go)  
'Cause I, I, I've got no reason to apologize  
That's my generation  
**_

The girls laughed and clapped at the end of the performance and Mr. Schue stood up and congratulated the boys. Before heading back to his seat, Finn clapped Freddie on the shoulder in congratulations and smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

After glee practice, and everyone had already filed out Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam E., and Artie walked over to Freddie as he was talking to Sam and Carly.

"What the chizz dork? You're supposed to be buying me a smoothie after school." Sam was frowning about when they walked over.

"When did I agree to that? You made absolutely no plans with me for after school." Freddie asked.

"It should be implied." She glanced at the boys who now stood next to her and glared, "Fine. I don't wanna hang out with a nub anyway."

Puck arched his eyebrows and Finn chuckled.

"Whatever Sam," He said and turned to the guys, "Hey guys,"

Carly, eying Puck, finally joined in on the conversation, "Hi," She drew out, smiling warmly. Puck made eye contact and she felt her heart do flips; oh, how she loved bad boys.

Sam cooled her glare down, ignoring 'Evan', and addressed the other guys, "Hey," She said flatly, and then she looked at Freddie and smirked, "Have fun with Fredhead." And then she turned to Carly, "Come on Carles, let's go."

Carly smiled at the boys – mostly Puck- once more, before calling out a 'See ya later!' and then walking out the door with Sam.

The glee boys watched her leave and then the others looked at Freddie with confused looks and all spoke at one time.

"'Fredhead?'"

"What the-"

"That Sam girl's gonna kill me!" That one came from 'Evan' of course afraid for his life

"Are you _with_ Sam?"

"Carly looked pretty hot today," None other than Puck, who was lucky Lauren wasn't around.

"Whoa whoa," Freddie said, holding his hands up and then thought back to all of their questions.

"The nickname thing is 'her thing'. Sam Evans she probably will kill you because of your dislike of ham. No, Sam and I are not an item and neither are Carly and I. I'm single for the most part. And Puck, I agree. That good for you?" He asked, looking at all of the guys for any other questions about his weird, weird friends.

.

.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, they were all lounging on the couch at Finn's, looking for food.

"Yo Finn, Where's Kurt at?" Artie asked, biting into a chocolate chip cookie.

"He's out. Probably with Blaine."

Everyone continued with their food making. After finding as much junk food as they could stuff themselves with, they headed into the living room and Finn flicked the TV on.

After finding nothing interesting to watch other than a rerun of a basketball game, they started to talk.

"So dude, what's up with you and that Sam chick?" Mike asked Freddie, stuffing cheese doodles into his mouth.

Freddie shook his head as he chewed some beef jerky, "Well, we're friends, but then again we're not."

'Evan' raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

Freddie sighed and swallowed, "Well, we're like frenemies. We fight all the time, but it's never serious. And don't tell her I told you this- but we're actually really good friends."

Artie set his sandwich down and spoke, "I get it, so it's like a love hate relationship."

Freddie nodded.

They drifted into silence again and continued to watch the game until Puck spoke.

"So, whadaya think of the glee girls?"

Freddie thought for a moment, "Honestly, they're pretty hot. Especially.. what's her name... Oh, Quinn."

'Evan' and Finn froze. Puck smiled slyly, "So, you wanna date her?"

Before Freddie could reply, both Finn and 'Evan' jumped up and exclaimed, "NO!"

They looked at each other and glared before sitting down.

Freddie smirked, "Relax. I don't want to date her. She's not my type."

Both guys let out a deep breath and Finn spoke, "Sorry dude, she's my girlfriend."

Freddie nodded and changed the subject, slipping into the flow 'guy time'.


	5. Freddie's Introduction

The next week, Freddie nervously twaddled thumbs as he sat in the choir room with the rest of the glee club. He had been spending a little time with the guys lately (of course spending twice that time with Carly and Sam), and they told him that after his introduction into glee club last week, it was time for his debut.

He remembered picking the song with the guys and chuckled quietly before getting nervous again and running a hand through his hair.

He could faintly hear the voices around him chattering and vaguely registered Mr. Schue speaking to the group. He had already spoken to Mr. Schue during Spanish to ask if he could 'debut' today. All he had to do was wait for his name to be called.

"You all, I have to say. I'm very disappointed." Mr. Schue says, staring at them all seriously.

"What did we do?" Artie asks.

"Look, Mr Schue, if this is about that thing I put in your desk-" Puck starts but Mr. Schue interrupts.

"Wait, what? You put something in my desk?" Mr. Schue questioned, folding his arms.

Puck let out a deep breath of relief while everyone else laughed. "Oh, nothing." Puck said coolly.

"Puck you better-" Mr. Schue started but Mercedes interrupted.

"Mr. Schue, you were saying?"

"Yeah, what did... they do." Rachel asked, making a _tsk_ing noise and giving everyone a disapproving looks.

Santana turned and looked at Rachel in disgust, "Please, Berry. He's probably talking about that nightmare of an outfit you're wearing."

Rachel gasped and crossed her arms, "Plaid is very fashionable. Besides, I set my own trends. Right Brittany?" She chirped, smiling at Brittany.

"Train? Why are we talking about trains?" Brittany asked scrunching her eyebrows.

Artie patted Brittany's leg, "Trend. She said trend. Maybe you should take the earmuffs off now..."

"But my mom said it would be chilly today."

"It's almost spring." Lauren commented from the back.

"It is kind of chilly..." Santana agreed with Brittany.

Quinn scoffed, "Figures you'd agree with her."

"Excuse me, baby mama?"

Quinn glared at her, "You say it's cold but you're dressed like you couldn't find your corner."

Everyone gasped and Puck started chanting 'Chick fight' until Lauren punched him in the arm.

"You did _not_ just say that." Santana hissed.

"I think I did."

"You are such a-" Santana started but was interrupted by Mr. Schue.

"Hey! HEY! That is _enough_. You all are acting like animals. Now I really am disappointed."

"Yeah you guys," Mercedes chimed in, looking around, "This is Carly, Sam, and Freddie's first week here and you've probably already scared them off."

Carly laughed and looked at the empty seat next to them where Sam should have been. She hadn't seen Sam since sixth period and didn't know _where_ she had run off to.

Freddie looked at her and rolled his eyes as Carly stopped giggling and spoke to the group. "Puh-lease. You all should see Sam and Freddie on a daily basis."

The group laughed out loud and Freddie blushed before shooting Carly a playful disapproving look.

"Anyway, Freddie, you can go ahead now if you want. We don't have time for anything else. We'll have to talk about what I wanted to talk about at next rehearsal." Mr. Schue glared and shook his head before taking a seat.

Freddie stood up and motioned to Puck, Evan, and Finn, who all got up and went to their designated instruments: Evan and Puck on acoustic and Finn on drums. Evan, Puck, and Freddie grabbed stools and each took a seat, Freddie in the middle.

Evan started playing the opening notes and the other two boys joined in.

_**Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**_

_**I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gon' tell me I can't**_

The glee ladies watch disgustedly as the glee guys let their hands linger near their...'pants'._****_

I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie  
Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Carly arched an eyebrow, and so did Quinn. Freddie didn't seem like the singing type. Everyone else is smiling at the new talent (because Freddie really wasn't that bad) and a few people were mouthing the words and bopping back and forth.

_**Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all, nothing at all**_

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out

_**This is great**_

Puck pipes in in a girly voice._**  
**_**(Oh my god, this is great)**

Everyone laughs and someone yelled out 'yeah right'.

_**Yeah, I might mess around  
And get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait**_

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  


Freddie glanced at the door, smiling as he sang, and could have sworn he saw a flash of blonde hair. He scrunched his eyebrows but waved the incident away and continued on singing.

_**I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all  


Evan struck the last note and Finn threw his drumsticks in the air, Puck jumped up and grabbed one of them before Finn could and winked at Carly after doing so. Lauren crossed her arms and frowned.

Mr. Schue stood, clapping along with everyone else. He spoke over the laughter and clapping in the background, "Good job, Freddie!"

Puck, Finn, and Evan smiled at Freddie and Puck hit him on the back, "Good job, dude! You're gonna fit in just fine here."

.

.

.

.

.

At first, Sam had had no intention of skipping Glee rehearsal that day. In fact, ever since befriending Mercedes and Lauren, Sam was actually pretty excited (Not that she would ever admit it) to go to rehearsal and have fun.

The problem was, even though Sam had always been the confident one, the loud one, and the fearless one... she _did_ have insecurities.

And leave it to her to choose a club where you have to personally sing and express emotions through song, putting it all out there, in front of a large amount of people.

Sam had been singing for as long as she could remember and, as far as she was concerned, she was actually pretty good. She often sang songs to herself when she was alone of trying to busy herself, just to pass time.

Now don't get it wrong, Sam Puckett is one bad chick... but she's also human. And her biggest fear, like _ever, _was rejection. Believe it or not, Sam Puckett was scared shitless of being rejected, hated, or abandoned. She feared that maybe no one else would like her singing voice, what if she only heard it so well because she was her? What if everyone else thought she sucked?

She didn't even want to take the chance.

So instead, she spent the time waiting for Carly and the Dork to be done by practicing some kind of cheer routine Sue had showed them at the last practice, and roaming the hallways.

Toward the time rehearsal was supposed to end, Sam walked over and waited outside the door. She heard music coming from the inside (shocker) and peered through the glass on the door and noticed FredGeek sitting on a stool singing along to something. She pressed her ear closer to the door and heard his voice better over the music.

She gasped.

He was actually pretty go-.

_No, Puckett. No, He... he sucks. And don't you dare think otherwise. _Sam scolded herself and then looked up again to see Freddie looking her way. She quickly ducked down and ditched her plan to wait. Instead, she hoisted her bag up and ran out of the doors, to a nearby Smoothie Hut she had yet to try.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, everyone, continuing what I was saying the other day, I am very disappointed."

Mercedes sighed, "Mr. Schue will you please tell us what in the world is wrong before this practice turns into an episode of Maury."

Sam, who decided to come to rehearsal today (With much pleading from Carly Shay), snickered and Carly frowned, giving her a 'that's not funny' look.

Mr. Schue, who looked very determined about something, smiled at Mercedes. "I'm getting there. First, answer this question. What does everyone need for a rockin' performance?" He questioned.

Brittany spoke out, "A magic comb." She said sadly and glanced apologetically at Artie, who just smiled and patted her knee.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and spoke next, "Hot shoes and hoop earrings."

"Like, on fire?" Brittany asked.

"No, Britt, she means cute shoes." Santana spoke up, "I think that for a rockin' performance you need to look hot."

Rachel shook her head and stood up, "Those are cute suggestions you all made but everyone know that in order to have a great performance, you need a great song." She smirked smugly and Sam raised an eyebrow, "Right Mr. Schue?"

Mr. Schue frowned, "Well... Rachel, that's part of it. But I'm talking about reaching inside of yourself, what do you need to push you to get out there and be confident in your performance?"

The room was silent for a few minutes before Carly shyly raised her hand, "Um... motivation?"

Mr. Schue smiled at her, "Yes!" He walked over to the white board and turned it around. Written on the board in Mr. Schue's handwriting, was the word _Hope_ in big letters and circled.

He picked up a red dry erase marker and wrote _Motivation_ outside of the circle. "And?" He questioned the rest of the group.

"A dream." Mr. Schue wrote _Dreams_ on the board.

"Support" Mr. Schue snapped his fingers at the good suggestion and wrote it on the board.

After a few more suggestions, Mr. Schue had also written _Confidence, , __Knowledge, __Belief in Yourself, Perseverance, __Faith, __Aspiration, Assurance, _and_ Determination. _

"Oh, Mr. Schue, how about _Courage_." Freddie suggested.

Mr. Schue smiled, scribbling madly on the board and turned around grinning broadly, "Great! You all, this is great! This is what I wanted to talk about. Lately, no one has any spirit or confidence at McKinley anymore. Especially not you all."

"He's right." Tina agreed, "Yesterday, Mike wouldn't shut up about how he thinks he'll choke at Regionals.

"Yeah, and Quinn has been brushing her hair like, nonstop." Puck chimed, and everyone looked at Quinn.

Mr. Schue intervened before it could turn in to a brawl, "Yeah, you all seem to have trouble believing yourselves and having faith."

He gestured to the words on the board, all surrounding the word _Hope_. "So this is your assignment for the week. I want you all to come up with a song about having faith and believing yourself and exploring your inner greatness."

Everyone nodded and got up to leave, chattering as they headed out.

Carly glanced at Freddie, who was talking to Finn, and then back up at Sam, who was standing up and grabbing her bag. "Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah, Carles."

"Um... can you please, please, go get my duffel for me? I left it in the gym and I really need to talk to Mr. Schue before he leaves.

Sam sighed.

"Please? I'll have Spencer make fried chicken _and_ ribs, just for you." She begged uneasily.

Sam perked a bit and then shrugged, "Sure, meet you out front?"

"Yeah, okay." Carly agreed and watched Sam walk out of the classroom, glad she hadn't forced Freddie to go with her.

She stood up and walked over to where Freddie and Finn were talking and they both looked at her as she approached.

"Freddie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Freddie nodded, "Sure. Finn, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, Okay. Later. Bye Carly." He waved and walked over to talk to Mr. Schue.

Carly led Freddie out into the hall and stopped near a few lockers.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Freddie asked, adjusting his bag.

Carly glanced around uneasily and then leaned in, speaking quietly, "I have a proposition for you."


	6. Surprises

"Fredward Benson."

Freddie hears a chipper and excited voice coming from behind him and he turns to see the Rachel girl from glee standing behind him. He looks her up and down- from her plaid skirt and knee highs to her collared shirt- and she extends her hand, smiling broadly in a way that sort of gave him the creeps.

"I'm Rachel Berry and I know for a fact that no one has given you a proper welcome to McKinley high. I have taken the initiative and offered my services in teaching you all things McKinley high." She goes on and on talking quickly and animatedly. He begins walking toward class and she walks right along side him. "I can tell you about all of the people, the classes- you're only a year younger- and if you'd like, I could help you with your singing notes because I noticed you were a little flat and flighty. Two of the biggest mistakes to be used together." She opened her mouth to continue but he -rudely, his mother would point out- interrupted her.

"Um. I think that's a great offer but I think I've got it all figured out.."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" She blurted out, looking at him intensely.

"Er... I wanted to do something with technology. Maybe become a producer." He shrugged, scooting a little bit further away from her as they walked.

She quickly got even closer to him than before. "A producer? That works out perfectly." She stops walking and stands in front of him, blocking his way, "Because _I_, Rachel Berry, am destined to become a Broadway star." She smiled smugly.

"Actually, I was thinking more of movie... or talk show producing..."

She quickly agreed, "I would be a great actress and a wonderful talk show host." she blushed and looked around modestly, "If you haven't noticed, I love to talk."

"No kidding." He replied dryly but broke out a small grin when her smile faltered a bit.

"For someone new to the singing business, you're pretty good. And you know, I'm really good too...-" Rachel started again but was interrupted by a cheery voice walking up behind Freddie.

"Freddie!" Carly exclaimed, smiling way too widely to be believed, walking up and clutching his arm- to which Rachel grimaced at. "Hi Rachel!" She greeted, clutching Freddie tighter.

"Hi... Carly." Rachel greeted quietly, staring suspiciously at the two iCarly cast members. "Umm, I should get to class." She said quickly, shooting Freddie a meaningful look before turning around and walking away quickly.

"What was that?" Carly hissed into Freddie's ear as soon as Rachel was out of earshot. She pulled him to the side as the bell rang and students scattered off their separate ways.

Freddie shrugged, "We were just talking."

"She was all over you!" 

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Carly, calm down. You and I aren't _really_ dating." He said in hushed tones, still alert.

Carly hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Shh! So. It will make me look bad when we do that song in glee."

"Carles, don't worry. The song is great and we practiced for hours yesterday."

She crossed her arms, "Just stay away from that Rachel chick, okay?"

Freddie smirked, "If I didn't know any better, I would think _someone_ is a little jealous."

Carly rolled her eyes, "I'm not, believe me. That chick just..." She shakes her head, "Irks me."

"Irk?" Freddie raises his eyebrows.

"I know fancy words. Now let's go. We have to meet Sam outside of the English room and you know how she gets when we make her wait too long." Both brunettes shudder at the memory.

"Poor Jonnie Coleman."

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay you all, who would like to start us off?" Mr. Schue asks at Glee rehearsal that day. Immediately Rachel's hand shoots up. Carly glares at Rachel before quickly raising her own hand.

Mr. Schue looks at both of the girls staring eagerly and aggressively back at him. "Well, Rachel did raise her hand first..." He trails off and then sees Carly's pleading expression. He glances at his watch, "Actually, I think we'll have just enough time for both of you. But Rachel is first because she raised her hand first. Do either of you have partners?"

"Yes, Mr. Schue, I'm working with Freddie." Carly says pointedly, smirking at Rachel.

Rachel glares and then stands up briskly and walks to the piano. She cues the piano player and a soft tune starts playing.

_There's a hero,  
If you look inside your heart,  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are,  
There's an answer,  
If you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away._

Most people nod approvingly and Mr. Schue smiles.

_And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you._

It's a long road,  
When you face the world alone,  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold,  
You can find love,  
If you search within yourself,  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear 

_And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you._

_Lord knows,  
Dreams are hard to follow,  
But don't let anyone tear them away,  
Hold on,  
There will be tomorrow,  
In time you'll find the way._

_And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you._

_That a hero lies in...you  
Ooh that a hero lies in...you_

Rachel finished off and there was rapid applause. Rachel smiled widely at the group and smirked at Carly, before taking her seat.

Mr. Schue stood up, "Well, Carly, Freddie, We have just enough time for you to go." He said before taking his seat again as Carly stood. Freddie took a deep breath and glanced at Sam, who was sitting beside him, before standing up and following Carly toward the piano.

Carly had already told the pianist the song so Freddie grabbed a Mic as the music started and he opened his mouth and sang.

**[A/N: This is Freddie. **_This is Carly. _**_This is both._**_]_

******I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide**

**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming**

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place i never knew  
But now from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world  
With you_

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
**

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

As Carly sang, rather than look at her, Freddie scanned the faces of the room. Most of them were swaying back and forth or mouthing the words or waving fake lighters in the air._Can't beat the classics.__ He thought. _His eyes drifted over to Sam to see that she wasn't moving. In fact, although her hair covered it-he could still see, she had earphones plugged in and was staring off into a corner of the room. He was a little offended and was about ready to call her out, until he heard Carly start to sing louder after noticing his distraction.

_A whole new world_

**Don't you dare close your eyes  
**

_A hundred thousand things to see_

**Hold your breath- it gets better**

_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be_

**A whole new world**

**With new horizons to pursue**

_**I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you**_

**A whole new world**  
_A whole new world_  
**A new fantastic point of view**  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_**No one to tell us no or where to go**_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_  
**a whole new world**  
_Every turn a surprise_  
**With new horizons to pursue**  
_Every moment gets better_  
_**I'll chase them anywhere theres time to spare**_  
_Anywhere _  
**Theres time to spare**  
_Let me share _  
**This whole new world**  
_**With you**_

_A whole new world_  
**A whole new world**  
_Thats where we'll be _  
**Where we will be**  
_A thrilling change_  
**A ****wondrous**** place**  
_**For you and me **_

As they sang the last few lines, they smiled at each other and Carly reached out and held Freddie's hand in hers.

Gasps filled the room, and at that moment, the bell rang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Carly Shay, is it true that you are in an exclusive relationship with Freddie Benson as of yesterday when you sang a romantic song with him in Glee yesterday?" Jacob Ben Israel asked, running up to Carly as she stood at her locker.

Carly turned around and smiled at Jacob and looked around to see an appropriate number of spectators watching and waiting for her response.

"Yes, Freddie and I are a couple now." She confirmed, loudly enough for the whole hallway to hear. Including Freddie, who was walking down the hallway toward her.

"Um, hey." He said awkwardly as he walked up to her and Jacob.

"Freddie!" She exclaimed, smiling at him falsely. She made sure everyone was watching, especially Jacob and she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

A few gasps were heard and camera phones clicked. Jacob spoke into his microphone excitedly, "You heard it here first. CREDDIE is official!"

And then he was off down the hallway, terrorizing some other poor victim to his gossip.

"Well that was weird." Freddie commented as they both watched Jacob run off down the hall.

"I know. That kid's a freak." Carly laughed.

"I was talking about the kiss." He said sadly.

"Still? You know, a few months ago you would have jumped for joy if anything like this had happened." Carly said, putting her hand on her hip.

"I know." He agreed, "But it just doesn't feel right. I mean, even when we tried yesterday, it still felt weird."

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, I think I'm over you."

"But... we have a deal." Carly said, starting to get angry.

"I know, I know. And I'm still going to go along with it, I just want you to know that I don't feel the same way about you as I did. And as soon as Puck shows interest, don't feel bad to just let me go."

Carly gave him a look but before she could reply, Sam walked up, chewing on a piece of bacon and joined them.

"Sup Carles." She greeted. "Dork." She said, trying to sound nonchalant but the insult just didn't sound the same.

"Hey Sam. I like your hair" Carly smiled, referring to her pigtail, bun-ed hair.

"Hey." Freddie said, turning away from Carly and facing her, "I like your bacon."

She rolled her eyes but made no comment. She threw the bacon into a nearby trashcan, suddenly not hungry anymore. She fiddled with her hands and ran her hands through her hair as both brunette stared at her.

"I... I gotta go... Um, get to class." She said awkwardly and walked away before either of them could respond.

.

.

.

.

.

"Everyone! I have news!" Rachel announced as she stormed into the choir room later on that day Practice still hadn't started so only the original Gleeks were there, the iCarly bunch was still in the hallway.

No one turned to look at Rachel so she just continued. "I found out why Carly, Freddie, and Sam look so familiar!" After that, heads turned her way and she smiled smugly.

"Well, spill." Mercedes commanded.

"After typing their names into Google, it wasn't hard to find out that they're from that web show, _iCarly_.!"

There was a lot of chatter after that.

"I can't believe it!"

"I should have known!"

Was mostly heard throughout the group.

"Is that why the whole school is freaking out about Carly and Freddie?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah,' Puck agreed, "What the hell is a Creddie?"

"Carly and Freddie put together. Like Finchel and Furt." Finn explained.

"Well, I overheard some girls talking about Freddie in the bathroom, and according to them, his hotness level is off the charts." Quinn piped up.

Brittany nodded and Artie frowned in response.

"Maybe-" Rachel started but was interrupted by the door opening and Sam charging in, followed by Carly and Freddie – who were holding hands. The room instantly quieted down into an awkward silence.

Sam took a seat and Freddie and Carly sat down beside her. Carly looked around at the quiet and staring faces of her classmates and saw Rachel glaring at her.

"So..." Finn spoke to the iCarly crew, "Why didn't you three tell us that you're _the_ Carly, Sam, and Freddie?"

Freddie turned and gave him a confused look, "What do you mean? You didn't know?"

Sam scoffed and spoke, looking straight ahead, "Well naw dip sherlock. If he knew, he wouldn't have asked."

"I just thought-" Freddie started but Sam cut him off.

"Well you were wrong." She spoke flatly, and crossed her arms. Carly gave her a befuddled look, but made no comment. Instead, she spoke back to Finn and the rest of the group, that was staring at them.

"It never really occurred to us. We stopped iCarly while we were moving and haven't really talked about when to restart it. A lot has been going on with getting settled and... stuff." She said politely.

As she spoke, Quinn moved down and sat next to Sam.

"That makes sense." Finn replied. "Oh, and um... congratulations, Carly and Freddie." He said awkwardly, which just caused dead silence. Carly looked at Freddie, who had a polite smile pasted on and then looked at Puck, who was looking at their interlaced hands.

"Thank you!" She said, smiling broadly. At that moment, Mr. Schue walked in.

"Okay you all, today we have Artie and Mercedes performing solos, and Finn... Evan, and Puck performing together. We have just enough time for them and we'll finish next class."

"Mr. Schue, can I go first?" Mercedes asked. Mr. Schue nodded and took a seat. "Okay, Girls." She motioned for them to follow her. "They're helping with back up and choreography."

She stood at the front of the room and Brittany, Santana, and Quinn stood behind her.

"Lately, a lot of the girls in this school, especially us girls in Glee club," She began and shared a look with Tina. "Have been experimenting with our hair."

Which was true, that day, all of the girls had worn their hair special just for the performance, even Tina, Lauren, Carly, and Sam had joined in.

"And not many of the guys," She glared, "Have been very supportive of it."

"It's true." Brittany agreed, "Artie told me my head looked like a beehive and asked if he could store honey up there."

"And Jacob Ben Israel asked if he could yank my pigtails." Rachel added.

Santana and Mercedes, who had wore their hair the same way, shared a look. They had their hair braided halfway and regular hair the rest of the way, but in different styles. "Puck called me and Mercedes the ghetto twins." Santana added, glaring at Puck, "Which I don't really hate, but..."

"Anyway, this song is about being yourself, and wearing your hair any way you want." Mercedes announced and the music started.

_**[A/N: **This is Mercedes. **This is Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Lauren, and Tina]**_

_Little girl with the press and curl  
Age eight I got a Jheri curl  
Thirteen I got a relaxer  
__I was a source of so much laughter  
At fifteen when it all broke off  
Eighteen and went all natural  
February two thousand and two  
I went and did  
What I had to do  
Because it was time to change my life  
To become the women that I am inside  
Ninety-seven dreadlock all gone  
I looked in the mirror  
For the first time and saw that HEY..._

_**I am not my hair  
I am not this skin  
I am not your expectations no no  
I am not my hair  
I ma not this skin  
I am a soul that lives within**_

As they sang, the girls shook their heads back and forth and pointed to their hair and made silly movements.

_Good hair means curls and waves  
Bad hair means you look like a slave  
At the turn of the century  
Its time for us to redefine who we be  
You can shave it off  
Like a South African beauty  
Or get in on lock  
Like Bob Marley  
You can rock it straight  
Like Oprah Winfrey  
If its not what's on your head  
Its what's underneath and say HEY..._

_**I am not my hair  
I am not this skin  
I am not your expectations no no  
I am not my hair  
I ma not this skin  
I am a soul that lives within**_

_**(Whoa, whoa, whoa)**_  
_Does the way I wear my hair make me a better person?_  
_**(Whoa, whoa, whoa)**_  
_Does the way I wear my hair make me a better friend? Ooh_  
_**(Whoa, whoa, whoa)**__  
__Does the way I wear my hair determine my integrity?_  
_**(Whoa, whoa, whoa)**_  
_I am expressing my creativity.._  
_**(Whoa, whoa, whoa)**_

_Breast Cancer and Chemotherapy  
Took away her crown and glory  
She promised God if she was to survive  
__She would enjoy everyday of her life ooh  
On national television  
Her diamond eyes are sparkling  
Bald headed like a full moon shining  
Singing out to the whole wide world like HEY..._

_**I am not my hair  
I am not this skin  
I am not your expectations no no  
I am not my hair  
I ma not this skin  
I am a soul that lives within**_

_**I am not my hair  
I am not this skin  
I am not your expectations no no  
I am not my hair  
I ma not this skin  
I am a soul that lives within**_

_If I wanna shave it close  
Or if I wanna rock locks  
That don't take a bit away  
From the soul that I got  
DAT DA DA DAT DA [4x]  
If I wanna where it braided  
All down my back  
I don't see what wrong with that  
DAT DA DA DAT DA [4x]_

Applause erupted and all of the ladies cheered loudly. Mr. Schue laughed as all of the ladies shook their hair and hugged and laughed.

"Mercedes, that was great!" Mr. Schue exclaimed as the ladies calmed down and took their seats.

Artie wheeled himself to the front, grabbed a Mic and spoke. "Are you ready for this?" He asked the rest of the club and they all cheered.

"Okay, this is a song about believing yourself... and we all know it so feel free to sing along."

Artie cued the piano and familiar chords of music flooded the room.

_I used to think that I could not go on  
And life was nothing but an awful song  
But now I know the meaning of true love  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

As Artie sang, people waved imaginary lighters back and forth, Puck even pulled out a real lighter while Mr. Schue wasn't looking. Others closed their eyes or sang along. __

See I was on the verge of breaking down  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud  
There are miracles in life I must achieve  
But first I know it starts inside of me, oh

If I can see it, then I can be it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

Hey, cause I believe in me, oh

If I can see it, then I can be it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

Hey, if I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
I can fly  
I can fly, hey  
If I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
Fly-eye-eye  
I used to think that I could not go on  
And life was nothing but an awful song  
But now I know the meaning of true love  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms

If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

See I was on the verge of breaking down  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud  
There are miracles in life I must achieve  
But first I know it starts inside of me, oh

If I can see it, then I can be it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

Hey, cause I believe in me, oh

If I can see it, then I can be it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

Hey, if I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
I can fly  
I can fly, hey  
If I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
Fly-eye-eye 

.

.

.

.

.

"So, do you still hate me?" A voice said from behind Sam after class was over. Once Artie was done with his song and all of the applause died down, the bell rang and everyone hurried out of the classroom chatting animatedly. Carly and Freddie had been swept away by Finn and Puck, who were trying to convince Freddie to join the football team since his girlfriend was a cheerleader.

Sam had been one of the last people to leave the room and as she exited, she turned around to see Evan talking to her.

"Do you still hate ham?" She replied, amused. Her previous bad mood had melted away from Quinn texting her during class.

Evan smiled, "Actually, I've never had it."

Sam's jaw literally dropped to the ground. She was caught between being angry that he was so.. UN-ham-ducated, and feeling sorry for him for missing out on something so wonderful for his whole life.

"Please tell me you are joking." She said, still staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

He laughed. "Sorry to say that I'm not. I was always afraid that it might mess up ab-tacular." He smirked and lifted his shirt a little to reveal his, indeed, very defined abs, and then continued, "But I looked up online that ham is actually pretty good for me. It's meat, like chicken, and I likes me some chicken."

"And after doing all of that research, you still didn't try any of the heavenly food that is called ham?" She asked incredulously.

"I haven't bought any yet."

Sam reached out and gripped his wrist, dragging him from the room, "That's it," She stated. "You are coming over to my house and eating so much ham, you'll explode hammy goodness."

.

.

.

.

.

The next day in Glee class, Quinn sat next to Sam, Carly, and Freddie again.

Sam seemed to be in a better mood today and didn't snap every time Freddie spoke. Instead, she acted as if nothing had happened yesterday and everything was the same. She didn't acknowledge Carly and Freddie's hand holding, or the fact that they were a couple in the first place. She focused mainly on acting as if everything was the same and nothing was wrong.

Even if it wasn't and even if it was all very, very wrong.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay everyone, next up is Quinn, Sam, and Brittany. Come on up." He smiled and took a seat.

Sam, Quinn, and Brittany all stood in a row at the front of the room.

Sam spoke up, "Hello all, and we are... _The Blondies." _She said proudly and there were a few laughs in response.

Quinn said, "This is a song about loving who you are and living your life for yourself."

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah 

The girls finished off, and even though they sang every part together, they sounded amazing. All of their voices blended together wonderfully and they danced and smiled as they sang, really getting into it. There was plenty applause at the end and Sam smiled, really smiled, for the first time in a few days.

As they took their seats, Mr. Schue congratulated them and everything seemed to go by fast after that.

Next thing Sam knew, Puck, Finn, and Evan were standing up and getting ready to perform. Evan gave Sam a small, private smile and Sam smiled back at him.

Next to her, she felt Freddie's arm tense and she looked at him, seeing his jaw was hard and he glared at Evan. Carly, sensing the anger, removed her hand from Freddie's and placed it on his arm, laying her head on his shoulder.

At that, Puck glanced over and his expression hardened. For a brief second, Freddie was glaring at Evan and Puck was glaring at Freddie. Sam watched the whole thing happen and felt a smirk settle on her face.

The boys began singing and she gave them her attention.

**[This is Finn,**** This is Puck, ****_This is Evan, __This is all._**

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**_  
**When you fall everyone stands **  
_**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**_  
**With the life held in your...**  
_**Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold**__

**Speak to me, **_**when all you got to keep us strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through move along**_

move along

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely**_  
**Could be a night when your life ends**  
_**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving**_  
**All the days held in your...**  
_**Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold**__

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along**  
**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**  
**when every thing is wrong, we move along**  
**(Go on, go on, go on, go on) **  
**when every thing is wrong, we move along**  
**along, along**** (we move along)**,**along  
**  
[Softly:]  
**When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know ya do.  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along **

[Loudly:]  
**Just to make through,  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know ya do.  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
[x2]**

**Move along**_(**Go on, go on, go on, go on)**  
_**Right back what is wrong**_  
**We move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on)**  
_

__As everyone was clapping and cheering, Sam felt her phone vibrate in here lap. She flipped it up to see that she had a text message from Freddie:

_**Meet me in here after Cheerio practice. -Freddie-O**_

Sam read the message and wondered what he would want to talk to her about, but after everyone stopped clapping and began getting ready to go, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Quinn and Mercedes speaking to her.

"Hey Sam, you and Carly are coming on Friday right?" Quinn asked. "You two and Mercedes are going to spend the night at my place? My mom's going out of town on some kind of trip with her new boyfriend," Quinn rolled her eyes. "Besides, I want to show you all something." She shared a look with Mercedes and then looked back at her.

"Yeah, definitely, we'll be there."

"Great!" Mercedes said.

Sam felt a hand brush her shoulder and she turned around to see Freddie giving her an intense look as he walked out the door holding hands with Carly.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Mercedes asked.

Sam turned back to Quinn and Mercedes, who were both looking at her, "I have no idea."


	7. Rachel Berry House Party

_**Okay, first of all I would like to announce that this story is not following the plot or order of the actual show. This is simply what I feel would have happened if the iCarly crew transferred to McKinley. I will use some of the ideas or parts of the plots from some episodes, but I will not follow them word by word/ event by event.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sounds awful," Santana said, putting her phone to her ear,"Is anyone going?"

"Let me check," Brittany replied, and then added Artie to the phone call, "Did you hear?"

"Yeah, Mercedes just told me." Artie replied.

From the background Mercedes said to Artie, "Tell them I'll go if they go."

"Tell them yourself, I ain't no pony express."

Mercedes pulled her phone out and joined the conversation, "You're going right?"

"Only if there's liquor. A Rachel Berry party is nothing I can do sober." Santana replied.

"But it's alcohol awareness week." Brittany cut in.

"Precisely, and I am aware of how much fun alcohol is."

"Did you hear?" Mercedes's voice says from the background as Sam and Carly walk up beside her.

"Let me get this straight," Sam replied, and then she and Carly pulled their phones out and joined the conversation. "Rachel _Berry_ is having a party?"

"My point exactly," Santana said bluntly.

"I'm sorry but I was under the impression that she was a 12 year old who skipped a few grades."

"Are you going?" Carly asks the group.

"Depends. Did you hear about alcohol?" Artie replied.

"No, I'll ask Freddie." Sam replied. There was a click and then Freddie was on the line.

"Yo Fred, you with Puck?" Artie asked. Freddie saw Puck on the opposite side of the school, sliding down the staircase. He clicked him in and watched him pull his phone out.

"Puckerman" Puck's odd greeting was _**[A/N: I couldn't understand his actual greeting.!]**_

"Hey, it's Santittany, Artcedes, and iCarly." Santana started. "Can your friend score some wine coolers?"

"No. But his ID can." Puck replied, just as all of the group ran into each other at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone hung up their phones and Mercedes spoke.

"Well if we're all in, it's settled. The Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza is officially a go."

.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome." Rachel greeted, "Kurt? Blaine? I wasn't expecting you guys!" She smiled, as the two boys walked down the stairs to her basement.

"Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history," Finn explained, "He kinda insisted on coming.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Sam shouted as she walked down the stairs behind the guys. She pulled her jacket off. As she got the bottom of the stairs, she frowned. There wasn't even any music playing!

"I'm totally off the clock right now, Rachel," Blaine informed Rachel as he removed his jacket, "I'm not even wearing my uniform."

"So..." Kurt said conversationally, "This is your dad's Oscar room?"

"Yes! They transformed our ordinary basement for our annual Oscar parties."

"Is that a stage?" Blaine asked.

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes."

"Okay..." Sam stepped in, "BORING."

Rachel frowned at her and then turned to see Quinn walking toward her, "Hey girlfriend! Having fun?"

"No." Sam piped up from behind her, but Rachel ignored her, smiling wider.

"Yeah," Quinn said quietly, "Awesome... party."

Rachel then preceded to name various _rule__s. _All through which everyone rolled their eyes and shook their heads to.

"Well," Carly began politely, smiling at Rachel,"Actually, I just remembered... we have, um... plans." She grabbed Sam and Freddie's arms and began tugging them toward the stairs, "Thanks for the... _rad_ party!"

Everyone else jumped up and mumbled excuses, everyone heading toward the stairs.

"Wait!" Rachel interrupted. "We haven't even played _Celebrity _yet!" She pouted as everyone turned to leave. "Why is everybody leaving?" She asked Finn.

"Because this party blows." Puck interrupted,

"I haven't even had my first sip yet," Rachel argued. "How am I supposed to write a song if I can't even throw a party?"

"Look, if you want everyone to stay, Just let me break into your dads' liquor cabinet. No one's gonna get buzzed off of two wine coolers. I can replace it all before they get home." He assured her. Finn nodded in agreement.

Rachel thought for a moment, and then lifted her drink in the air yelling, "LET'S PARTY!"

.

.

.

.

.

After Puck broke into the liquor cabinet, all madness broke loose. Everyone was dancing, drinking, laughing, and playing drinking games. Santana and Brittany were even racing Carly and Sam to see who could do a faster body shot. People were chugging, singing, and falling over each other.

Finn and Kurt were the only ones not completely wasted. Finn, being a designated driver and Kurt trying to impress Blaine by 'not getting too sloppy'.

Quinn introduced Sam, Carly, and Freddie to Blaine and Kurt after the body shots were done.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel..." He greeted and then turned to Carly. "Your hair is beautiful, what kind of conditioner do you use?"

"Well..." Carly started, smiling at her friends in goodbye and looping her arm with Kurt's before sauntering off across the room to talk to him.

"Well, I guess that means I'm Blaine." Blaine says a bit sloppier than Kurt's sober and amused tone.

Sam laughed and Freddie, who was sober smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Well that was Carly who walked off with.. Kurt?" Freddie explained.

Sam interrupted, standing up straighter and motioning to herself, standing up on a nearby table. "And _I_ am Sam. The most awesome person you will ever meet." Blaine laughed and started bowing. "This," Sam pointed to Freddie. "Is my personal _horse, _Freddie." Freddie looked at Sam in alarm, already having found out that a drunk Sam is much more dangerous than a sober one.

"Uh, Sam. I don't-" Freddie started objecting, looking to Quinn for help, but seeing that Quinn was across the room, yelling at Puck. Sam interrupted him.

"Shut up. Horses don't talk. Now take me to the snack table." Sam ordered, jumping off of the table and pushing Freddie down onto the floor on all floors.

"Oh!" Blaine exclaimed, "I want a pony!"

"Get your own." Sam said bluntly, and then pushed Freddie back down because he was trying to get up. "Didn't I say _down_." He obeyed this time, sensing that she was getting angry and that carrying her across the room was safer than refusing. She climbed onto his back and Blaine watched as Freddie crawled across the room with the bossy blonde on his back.

Blaine wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion before mumbling, "Maybe Kurt will be my pony..."

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Rachel was pursuing Finn.

"Finny!" She cried running over to him and sliding her hands up his chest, "Dance with me."

She started dancing and moving around and pulling him with her. She was all over him grinding and grooving and he was honestly shocked that she could dance like that.

"Rachel, you're dancing like one of those girls from rap videos who practically molest expensive looking cars." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the stage, taking a seat.

"We had it going on right?" She asked as they sat, she rested her head on his shoulder, "I wasn't making any of it up or anything?"

"Sure Rachel." He sighed,not knowing how emotional a drunk Rachel Berry could be but not wanting to find out. They sat quietly for a moment and Carly and Sam danced by, shaking their heads fiercely and jumping up and down.

"I would do anything for you." Rachel told him. "Anything!"

"Okay Rachel." Finn said, taking a deep breath, "Since this is your first time, I'm going to break it down for you." He shifted, pushing her head off of his shoulder, "Guys and girls fall into certain types when they get drunk."

He looked around and then motioned to where Santana was screaming at Evan and then pulling him closer. "Exhibit A: Santana. The weepy hysterical drunk."

"You like her better than me!" Santana was yelling at Evan, "Because she's blonde and awesome and so smart. Admit it. Just admit it!" She cried as Evan danced in front of her. "Now kiss me!" She demanded pulling his face to hers.

Finn smiled at Rachel and moved on, "Lauren Zizes, Sam, and Quinn, the angry girl drunks."

"I can't believe what you did to my body!" Quinn yelled angrily, shoving Puck, "I used to have abs!"

"Who told you that hairstyle was cool?" Lauren demanded, "Geronimo?"

Across the room Carly and Sam had bumped into Freddie and Sam was letting him have it while Carly rolled her eyes and walked over to hang out with Mercedes.

"You're such a dork! No girl will ever love you!"

"But I have a girlfriend..." Freddie said weakly, glancing around for help because his _girlfriend_ wasn't being very much help.

"Don't sass me, nub!" She retorted, smacking him across the face.

"Ow, Sam! I didn't even do anything to you!"

"Yes you did!" But Sam gave no reason. Instead, she tackled him to the ground and began maneuvering him into a complicated looking wrestling move.

Finn raised his eyebrows and looked away. "Brittany," He motioned, "Also known as the girl who turns into a stripper" Brittany was dancing and shaking her butt on the washing machine as Artie threw money at her.

"Mercedes, Tina and Carly, the happy girl drunks. Carly, Mercedes, and Tina were sitting on the couch laughing their asses off at who knows what.

"And then we come around full circle right back to you, Rachel." Finn said as Rachel rested her head on his arm again, "And right now, you're being the needy girl drunk. Hanging all over me, being overly lovey, it's not cool."

Rachel gaped at him, obviously insulted. And then she smiled at him, patting his back as she stood up. "Well, what kind of girl is this?" She asked triumphantly, taking one last large gulp of her drink before yelling, "Let's play spin the bottle! Who wants to play SPIN THE BOTTLE?"

.

.

.

.

.

30 minutes later, Brittany had made out with Puck, Mercedes had gotten Artie, and Finn had kissed Carly.

Next, the bottle was spun and Brittany ended up kissing Evan while Santana yelled on the side.

Sam screamed 'I'M NEXT!' and spun the bottle hard, getting dizzy. It landed on Freddie and the two frenemies stared wide eyed at each other. No one did anything for a few minutes. Until Evan shouted out 'KISS!' and Sam shot him a small smile as everyone else started chanting 'KISS, KISS, KISS.' She glanced at Carly, but Carly was only half way paying attention; she was too busy staring at Puck and sipping her drink.

Freddie cleared his throat, "Well, um, let's do this." He took another sip of his drink and then stared down at her lips.

Sam bit her lip and then decided that was too girly and rolled her eyes.

"Well," She said to Freddie, "Lean." And he did and their lips connected and everyone cheered because it had taken them forever. The two went from lip to lip connection to open mouths, and then a 30 second kiss morphed into a two minute kiss and everyone started to ooh and aah.

Carly finally focused her attention on her kissing friends and almost smiled, until Lauren nudged her and said, "You better watch out for your man!" And then Carly remembered that her 'boyfriend' had been kissing another girl for somewhere around two minutes and she switched into good girlfriend mode and decided to break it up.

"Hey!' She yelled, but the two friends didn't notice her, [she saw Freddie's hand twirl a strand of Sam's hair] so she yelled it again louder. The two finally separated and Freddie blushed, pulling away and sitting back as Sam blinked and then called Freddie a nub before sitting back and letting the game go on.

Artie kissed Santana and Brittany kissed Finn, and none of the kisses were as heated or long as Sam and Freddie's. Though, no one would be able to remember the kiss tomorrow morning anyway.

Rachel spun last and when it landed on Blaine everyone laughed.

"Blaine Warbler, I am going to rock. Your. World." Rachel stated. The pair kissed and Kurt sat uncomfortably to the side, mumbling, 'that's enough don't you think?'

When they finally separated, having kissed for about a minute, Rachel's eyes widened and she smiled at Blaine.

"Your face tastes awesome." She whispered and then looked around before stating, "I think I just found a new duet partner!"

.

.

[**Blaine; **_Rachel__; _Both]

**You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**

**When I met you** **I picked you out, **

**I shook you up, and turned you around**

**Turned you into someone new**

**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet**

**Success has been so easy for you**

**But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now**

**And I can put you back down too**

Don't, don't you want me?

You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?

You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me

It's much too late to find

You think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_That much is true_

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

_Either with or without you_

_The five years we have had have been such good times_

_I still love you_

_But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own_

_I guess it's just what I must do_

Don't, don't you want me?

You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?

You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me

It's much too late to find You think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh

Don't you want me baby? 

.

.

.

Next, they continued the game. Puck kissed Tina and Tina kissed Brittany and Brittany kissed Santana [Them kissing for almost as long as Sam and Freddie] and Puck kissed Carly [they also kissed for a little bit longer than appropriate.] Everyone was kissing everyone but no one else really wanted to duet like Rachel and Blaine did.

That is, until Carly spun and it landed on Sam.

Their kiss was short and friendly, but Sam grinned devilishly and pulled Carly up to the stage. She grabbed and downed another drink before whispering her song choice into Carly's ear and then going to start the music.

**[Sam; **_Carly;_Both]

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention_

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it

**No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey**

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it  
**  
Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it**  
_It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it

.

.

.

.

.

**_. . . . Well, that's the end of Part one. I hope you all liked it. :)_**


	8. The Day After

_Okaydokay, First, I want to apologize for the wait. My only excuse is that my boyfriend of two years broke up with me. I've been sulking and feeling pathetic for myself for weeks now. I'm sorry for putting you all all up in my business, but I felt I owed SOME kind of explanation. _

_Anyway, onto more important matters: The iCarly Seddie arc. I think we all know exactly how amazing those episodes were. It sucks that they had to break up, but... Still. I think my favorite of them all was...iCan't Take It. But they were all serious awesomeness. Hopefully, they'll get back together soon, I mean did you see the way they were acting in iLove You? They extended the breakup for two hours! Whoop! And then iQ... I don't even know about that one. I feel like going back and watching the seddie arc again.. :) BUT, on to the chapter you all have been waiting for. My apologies once more. _

* * *

_Here's what you missed on Glee!_

_Rachel Berry threw a party which sucked at first but then Puck broke into her dads' liquor cabinet. Rachel and Blaine and Sam and Freddie had some intense kisses during a game of Spin the bottle. So did Carly and Sam, now they can truthfully sing the song 'I Kissed a Girl' _

_And that's what you missed on Glee!_

* * *

_Glee!_

_._

_._

"Oh my ham." Sam groaned as she slouched against her locker that Monday. Carly walked up with her bag, having already gotten her stuff, and slouched on the locker next to Sam's and Freddie's. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was holding a coffee cup. She was in a horrible mood because she was _still_ hung over from the party, and she looked like crap.

"You got that right. I look like a monster," Carly motioned to her face, "I'm not even wearing make up."

Freddie, who hadn't been drinking at the party, smirked at them. "I told you two to stop after the first couple drinks-"

"Shut up Nerd face." Sam glared, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the massive headache she had.

"I have had the worst hangover since Saturday and it's Monday." Mercedes said as she and the rest of the crew joined the three. Quinn smiled at Sam and Carly. They had had to reschedule their sleepover.

"I've been dry heaving all weekend and when my mother asked what the sound was I said I was practicing bird calls." Santana added.

"I slept _all _weekend. And I couldn't eat! I had to eat crackers and drink ginger ale and other nasty stuff that wouldn't upset my stomach. I almost killed myself from lack of meat. I don't even want to _look_ at alcohol again." Sam pouted, looking hilarious with her messier than usual curls.

"What happened to 'I can hold my liquor'?" Freddie mocked. He, Kurt and Finn had been the only ones not drinking.

"Fredsober, shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Sam weakly held her fist up.

"No! _Please_ Don't shut _anything_!" Carly begged, having zoned out and guessed they were talking about a locker.

"You guys, I can't stop barfing." Mike whispered hoarsely.

"Don't say barf." Tina warned.

"I caught a whiff of hairspray and threw up in the girls bathroom." Santana piped up.

"I told my mom I had the flu and she made me traditional tea made out of panda hair." Mike continued.

"Can we talk about _anything_ else?" Tina pleaded.

"How about some Bloody Mary's yall?" Artie said, wheeling up to the group and holding out paper cups.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked

"The last thing I want to do is drink" Mercedes finished.

"It'll help your hangover. That's what Bloody Mary's are for." Artie explained, and finally everyone took a cup and Artie poured them drinks, "Hair of the dog that done bit yo _ass_."

* * *

"Okay, as you all know, this week is Alcohol Awareness week. And we have that big assembly at the end of the week to talk about the dangers of drinking. Well, Principal Figgins has asked us to sing a song at the assembly!" Mr. Schue announced at rehearsal that afternoon.

Grumbles and grunts of approval filled the room and Mr. Schue narrowed his eyes at them as they all slouched in their seats and hid behind their sunglasses, "Why so glum?" He asked.

"Ehhh." Sam replied.

"Rough weekend." Mercedes explained. The Bloody Mary's had helped but they all still felt a little crummy.

"Well Cheer up you guys!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, "This is great! Figgins is finally trusting us to perform in front of the school again without causing a sex riot."

Santana shrugged in agreement, "We do have a tendency of doing that..."

"Yeah, we do. And now's our chance to make up for it!" He picked up a marker and walked and smiled at the group, "So, any ideas?"

Artie raised his hand and shared a look with the rest of the group, "I've got one."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

[Artie:]  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

[Freddie:]  
Aye she say she usually don't  
But I know that she front  
Cause shawty know what she want  
But she don't wanna seem like she's easy

[Puck:]  
I ain't saying what you won't do  
But you know we probably gonna do  
What you been feenin' deep inside  
Don't lie now

[Santana:] Boy what you drinking?  
Gonna let sink in  
Here for the weekend  
Thinking  
We can  
See where we can be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round and you're down I'd know it

[Artie:]  
Fill another cup up  
Feeling on yo butt what?  
You don't even care now  
I was unaware how fine you were  
Before my buzz set in  
My buzz set in...

[All:]  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue tap  
Got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

[Artie:]

Oh see  
She spilled some drank on me  
And now I'm knowin' she's tipsy  
She put her body on me  
And she keep staring me right in my eyes

[Evan:]

No telling what I'm gonna do  
Baby I would rather show you  
What you been missing in your life  
when I get inside.

[Mercedes:]

Boy what you drinking?  
Gonna let sink in  
Here for the weekend  
Thinking  
We can  
See what we can be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round and you're down I'd know it

[Artie:]  
Fill another cup up  
Feelin on yo butt what? You don't even care now  
I was unaware how fine you were  
Before my buzz set in  
my buzz set in..

[All:]

Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

[Artie & Sam]

Now to tha ballas poppin' bottles  
With their Henny in their cups  
Screamin' money ain't a thang  
If it ain't throw it up in the sky (in the sky)  
And hold your drinks up high (up high)

[Puck & Carly:]  
And to my independent mamas  
Who can buy their own bottles  
If you looking like a model  
When them broke fellas holla  
Tell them byeee (bye)  
And hold your drinks up high (high)

[All:]

Blame it on the Goose  
Got you feelin loose  
Blame it on the 'tron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on that blue tap  
Gotcha feelin' dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

.

.

.

.

So?" Carly asked Mr. Schue as they finished up their number, "What do you think?"

Mr. Schue cocked his head to the side and frowned slightly, "It's a good song. And you all did great with it. Especially all of the effects. But I think it advertises alcohol rather than warning of it."

"Well," Brittany spoke up, "Most of the songs that warn about drinking are lame and used in the same educational videos every year."

Mr. Schue knitted his eyebrows together, "We just aren't looking hard enough! Just think about it you all and let's see what we can come up with by next time."

* * *

"Hello?" Carly yawned into her phone as she and Sam made their way to Cheerios practice. She hoisted her bag farther up onto her shoulder as Sam downed another Bloody Mary. The drink had worked so far but now that they were on their way to see Coach Sylvester, it wouldn't hurt to take precautions.

"CARLY!" Gibby's voice said into the phone. Carly smiled at the sound of their silly friend's voice and frowned at the fact that they hadn't seen him in weeks.

"Hey Gib," She greeted, "What's up?"

"Well, you remember how you and Sam and Freddie said you joined the singing Koala bears?"

"You mean the Glee club?" Carly asked, confused.

"Yeah, that. Whatever. Well I talked with Principal Franklin and my Mom. They said that me, Guppy, Principal Franklin, Wendy, and Rip-Off-Rodney are going to be driving up there for Seasonals!" Gibby told her.

"You mean regionals?"

"Whatever! Just be prepared in a few short weeks, for a huge explosion of GIBBY!" GIbby shouted into the phone and Carly winced.

"That's great, Gibby!" Carly enthused, "But I've got to go, me and Sam are gonna go get ready for Cheerios practice."

"I still can't believe Sam is a cheerleader..." GIbby mumbled, and then his tone of voice changed, "Before you go, I guess that was _some_ party you guys went to last Friday?"

"How did you know about the party?" Carly and Sam walk into the locker room.

"The pictures you were tagged in on Splashface... You guys must have been _wasted_!"

"Oh my gosh!" Carly exclaimed, looking at Sam who had collapsed on the hard locker room bench, in search for a short nap. Sam looked up at Carly and wrinkled her eyebrows and then slowly sat up.

"What did Gibby do this time?" Sam asked exasperatedly and then shouted into the phone at Carly's ear, "Gibby? Do I need to introduce you to my fists again? Do you remember Hammy and Steakknuckles?" She threatened, but Sam pulled the phone away and looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"We were tagged in pictures from Rachel's party? When did you last check your splashface?"

Sam frowned, "Not since last week. I was too hungover to do anything this weekend."

"Me too!" Carly exclaimed, totally forgetting about Gibby and her phone, which she shoved into her bag as she and Sam pulled their practice clothes out and started to get dressed. "Come over after practice and text Freddie and Quinn and Mercedes, I have GOT to see what's going on!"

* * *

"Where is that nerdface?" Sam demanded that evening. She, Carly, Quinn, and Mercedes had gathered at the Shay apartment because none of them had checked their Splashfaces all weekend. Carly insisted they wait for Freddie to get there before they started, but her patience was also running thin.

"I don't know but he needs to hurry up!" Carly exclaimed. The door to the apartment burst open and Freddie came running in.

"About time!" Mercedes said.

"Sorry," Freddie panted, "I was-" But Sam cut him off.

"Don't care." She told him and then marched over to the computer and logged onto her Splashface, "Let's just do it." Everyone gathered around her and the desktop as the page loaded. Her homescreen popped up and informed her that she had 35 notifications!

**Noah Puckerman has tagged 22 pictures of you.**

And various notifications telling her that multiple people had commented on these pictures. Sam clicked on the album containing the photos and everyone gasped.

"Oh. My. Ham." Sam breathed, and everyone else just gaped at the screen. The first picture in the album was one of Carly licking alcohol off of Sam's exposed stomach.

"I don't even remember that..." Carly said quietly.

"Me neither, and you think I'd remember someone licking my stomach..." Sam replied.

"Just keep going," Quinn told Sam, "Let's just look at them all, then we can be shocked and ashamed."

Sam slowly clicked through all of the pictures, all of them examining each of them closely. There was one of Brittany and Santana doing the body shots, one of Quinn and Lauren yelling at each other (With a caption: 'Girls are always fighting over me ;)'], there was one of Brittany standing on top of the washing machine, wearing only her bra and bottoms while Artie threw money at her. There was one of Mercedes and Tina sitting on a couch falling over laughing, there were two of peoples feet, and three of Finn raising his eyebrows at the camera. There was one of Blaine and Rachel singing their duet and one of Carly and Sam singing theirs. There was another picture of Blaine in the process of shaking his head around. There were five picture of various Glee clubbers dancing. Two of the pictures were of Puck. The last two pictures, though, made everyone's mouths fall open.

One of the pictures was of Carly and Puck kissing during spin the bottle. Carly's eyes widened and she tried to hide a smile."Oh my gosh." She put her hand to her mouth and gaped at the photo. Quinn gave her a funny look, but she ignored it. Sam scrolled down to look at the comments for this one.

**Mike Chang: Get it Puckerman! ;)**

**Lauren Zizes: The fuck Puckerman?**

"Ooh!" Sam exclaimed, laughing, "Realtionship drama. I love it."

"Actually, I talked to Kurt, and he said that Lauren made out with Mike after you and Carly kissed." Mercedes commented.

"That makes it even better!"

"Wait." Freddie said, "Let's look at the last picture before Sam starts her 'I think it's funny when other people are in pain' thing." He leaned over Sam's shoulder and clicked the next button. Everyone gasped even louder this time and Freddie jumped back away from the computer as Sam's eyes widened and her body seemed to freeze. The last picture was a picture of Sam and Freddie, kissing.


	9. Boys and Breadsticks

**Hey, Long time, no see! Here's a new chapter for this story! Also, I will TRY to update more during the summer. But this chapter is kind of long to make up for my extended absence and mostly focuses on the relationship between Sam and Freddie (I'm not sorry). I hope you enjoy it and please PM me if you see any errors I missed. I typed this kind of fast because I really wanted to get it up for you all. I try to grammar and spell check it tomorrow though. But I'm gonna stop babbling now and let you all read the story. Enjoy! -Ariel**

"Awkward..." Mercedes commented. The whole room had gone quiet. Sam and Freddie's jaws had both dropped and both were trying their hardest not to look at each other, instead gaping at the screen. Carly was confused and wondering if she should be yelling and screaming because Sam had kissed her 'boyfriend'. And Mercedes and Quinn were both waiting for the three's reactions.

"Very." Freddie agreed, blushing and glancing at Carly.

"Carly..." Sam spoke, "I swear it isn't what it looks like." She turned around and looked at Carly with wide eyes, "I mean, I would _never _willingly kiss _that\._ I might get Mad Nerd Disease." She wrinkled her nose in Freddie's direction.

"Excuse me?" Freddie spat, "I'm surprised I didn't turn to stone,"

"What a shame you didn't!"

"You're so-" Freddie started, but Carly interrupted their bickering.

"Stop it you two!" She said, laughing, "Sam, I'm not mad that you kissed Freddie. It was just a dare anyway. I know you wouldn't willing kiss my boyfriend."

"Yeah," Quinn piped in, "It was just a game. I mean, everyone was kissing everyone's boyfriends and girlfriends."

"See," Carly smiled at her friends. "Now, why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Good!" Sam instantly cheered up, she jumped up from her seat, "I'm starving!"

* * *

Over a week passed in Glee Club. After their horror performance at the Alcohol Awareness Week Assembly, where both Santana and Brittany threw up on stage (And Figgins' surprisingly oblivious response to it), they signed a contract with Mr. Schue promising not to drink until after Regionals. An agreement that, after what happened at Rachel's party, was easy to comply to.

A week and a half after the disaster performance, Freddie approaches Sam in the hall before Glee rehearsal. Carly is off somewhere with Quinn and Mercedes before rehearsal starts and everyone else is already in the room.

"Sam!" Freddie whisper shouts after her as he sees her back walking down the hall.

She rolls her eyes and groans, "What do you want Fredlumps?"

He runs to catch up with her and then tugs on her arm to pull her over to a secluded area of the hall, "It's about... our conversation last week."

**flashback**

The previous week, after acting weird and texting her to meet him after Cheerios rehearsal, Sam entered the choir room to see Freddie pacing nervously and rubbing his hands together.

"Why have you got your panties in a bunch, Fredrilla?" Sam asked, entering the room and throwing her bag down.

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, running over to her, "Sam I have a problem."

"And you came to me because...?"

He gave her an unreadable look, "Because despite your demonlyways, you're the only one I trust enough to tell this to. Either that or" he gave her a small smile, "I'm not as smart as I seem."

Sam smirks, "Well," She pushes, "What is it?"

His expression changed again to one of worry and anxiety, "Um, well. I... Look, I don't have feelings for Carly anymore." He blurted out, and then widened his eyes as he realized what he'd said.

To his surprise, Sam laughed, "Yeah, like I believe that!"

He knit his eyebrows together in frustration, "It's true!"

Sam chuckled once again before crossing her arms, "Freddie, she's your girlfriend. You been 'in love' with her for years now. You've been chasing after her like the nubbish freak you are, since before iCarly even started. "

Freddie sighed, "That's what I wanted to tell you." He glanced around nervously, making sure no one had stayed after school late and passed by, He pulled her closer, and whispered something barely audible.

"What did you say?" She asked, loudly.

He huffed, exasperated and said it a little bit louder. She still couldn't hear him.

"What? Will you stop being a nub and just say what you have to say?" Sam demanded.

"I said," He hissed, "CARLY ISN'T REALLY MY GIRLFRIEND!" He shouted.

Sam glared at him and covered her ears, "Geez, you dork, could you be any louder? I'm pretty sure all of Ohio heard you."

His eyes widened, "Really?" He started looking around frantically for any witnesses.

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, "No, not really, you doof." She lowered her voice a bit, "Now, what do you mean Carly isn't really your girlfriend?"

Freddie ducked his head shyly, "You know Carly. She loves bad boys. She asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend so that she could make that Puck guy with the mohawk jealous."

Sam got an impressed look on her face, "Wow, I didn't know she had it in her," She nodded to herself.

Freddie looked at her, incredulous, "Are you saying you _approve_ of this?"

Sam shook her head, "No, but I mean, you've got to admit. This is probably the most scandalous thing Carly has ever done in her life!" Sam laughed a bit.

Freddie smiled when he understood her point, and then started laughing with her. In a matter of moments, they both had been laughing so hard, they had to hold onto each other in order to not topple over.

Freddie stopped laughing to catch his breath after a moment, he watched Sam as she continued to laugh and he smiled to himself. As Sam had caught her breath she saw Freddie looking at her and smiling and she stopped laughing. She waited for him to say something but he just kept looking at her with that smile on his face.

"What?" She finally asked, still too tickled to be annoyed.

He shook his head, "Nothing. But look," He gets serious again, "You can't tell anyone, you can't even tell Carly that you know."

"Carly's my best friend!" Sam argued.

"Sam, I told you this because I trust you- despite your evil ways, I know you. And I know that you honor things like that. I need you to keep this secret for me, please. At least until that Puck kid shows an interest in Carly and she and I can break up." He pleads.

She rolled her eyes and looks away, suddenly irritated again despite having been laughing just moments before. She didn't look at him as she replied, "Fine, whatever. I'll keep your nubby little secret."

He thanked her, but she ignored him, a sign that he knew meant she wanted to be left alone. He stopped his apologies and got quiet. He picked his bag up off the floor and touched her shoulder, he looked at her sincerely as he spoke, "Sam, thank you for this, really. You aren't nearly as bad as people think." She turned to look at him, she was so shocked and put off that she couldn't even muster up a sarcastic remark to that. He smiled before turning to leave.

She called after him and he turned around, "Why did you tell me? Why not Spencer or Gibby or something?"

"Like I said, I trust you. That, and I didn't want you to kick my butt when you found out I'd kept a secret from you." He smirked at her and she fought the urge to smile back, instead choosing to deflect his affection with a rude remark.

"You're such a dork, Benson.", But she was smiling as she said it.

**end of flashback**

"Sam?" Freddie asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

She shook her head, coming out of the memory and scowled at him, "Yeah, Fredgeek? What about it?"

He lowered his voice, "I just wanted to thank you for not telling Carly and for going along after that party and everything. I know that if you wanted to you would have gave me up, but you didn't and that was really cool of you."

She rolls her eyes and continues to give him a disinterested look, "Yeah, well, I said I wouldn't say anything, and I didn't."

"Well, thanks, Sam, it means a lot to me. And I was thinking, maybe I could make it up to you and buy you dinner after rehearsal today?"

At the mention of free food, Sam perked up a bit and looked at him hopefully.

He continued, "Carly told me you don't have Cheerios today and she's hanging out with Quinn and Mercedes, so I figured we could check out this place I heard about... um, Breadsticks? Apparently, they legally cannot stop serving you breadsticks."

"They CAN'T stop feeding me? Are you serious? Why haven't we been there yet!?" Sam exclaimed.

Freddie laughed, glad to have gotten her excited, "Well, I got my mom's car so after rehearsal we can go to Breadsticks and then ride home together." Freddie told her. After moving to such a small town like Lima, Freddie had finally talked his mother into occasionally letting him borrow her car, given he keep a 'travel' first aid kit and always inform her of where he was going and several other 'rules and conditions'.

"Great! And remember," She put her finger in his face and gave him a stern look, "I'm going for the free food, not you."

He laughed again and replied, "Wouldn't have it any other way,". She smiled, before turning around and heading to the choir room.

* * *

"Okay guys!" Mr. Schue greets the club. Carly, Sam, and Freddie are still a little freaked out by his endless enthusiasm. "What do you need when you give a presentation?"

"A microphone!"

"An audience"

"A smile"

"A bucket!"

Everyone gives Brittany a questioning look after she yells that out, so she continues, "For when you throw up."

Mr. Schue shakes his head, "Um, no." He walks over to the dry erase board and writes the word _Passion_ "You need passion! The best way to own a song, is to feel it. We are all human beings and as human beings, we sing what we know and what we feel. The assignment for this week, is to dig deep inside of yourselves and sing songs full of passion. Songs that express all types of strong emotions: love, fear, sadness, anger... anything. Just show me that you really feel what you're singing." Mr. Schue explains and there is a brief silence throughout the room as everyone takes in what he had said and starts to think of the song they want to sing.

"No problem, Mr. Schue!" Rachel exclaims excitedly, jumping up and facing the class, "I already know what I'm singing" She smiles.

Mr. Schue shakes his head, "No Barbara, Rachel." Rachel's mouth twists into a frown as she looks at him in confusion.

"Why not?" She whines, "Barbara has plenty of emotion and I've been singing her since I was-"

Mr. Schue interrupts her, "Yes, Rachel, we all know that you feel you have a deep and personal connection to Barbara and you have sang plenty of songs in here before about her. But this time I really need you to dig deeper than that. Focus less on the person singing the song and more on the song itself. Find a song that makes you feel more emotion and more passion than any other." Mr. Schue turns to the class, "That goes for all of you. Really come out of your comfort zone on this one, guys."

There are various nods and shrugs throughout the room and other signs of agreement. Mr. Schue smiles and wishes them all luck in their search and then promptly dismisses rehearsal.

* * *

"So, do you know what you're going to sing for Glee club yet?" Freddie asks Sam as they sit in Breadsticks, waiting for their food as Sam devours the basket of breadsticks put on their table only moments ago.

Sam shakes her head, "Not really. I was thinking about singing a song about bacon, but I haven't decided yet."

Freddie looks at her incredulously, "Bacon? Sam, you can't sing a song about bacon for our passion assignment!"

"Of course I can!" She disagrees, looking at him as though he has three heads, "I love bacon. There is plenty of passion in Bacon and I's relationship."

Freddie rolls his eyes, "Sam, you heard Mr. Schue, you really have to dig deep on this one. You should sing about something important to you. Something that makes you feel things other than hunger. Sadness, confusion, love. Stop pretending you don't feel anything, Sam. Let someone in for once. The people in Glee club care about you. Carly cares about you. I care about you." He says, ending his speech with a nervous, but sincere smile.

She looks at him for a moment and an unrecognizable look crosses her face as she begins to chomp on the last bread stick in the basket. The look quickly disappears as she reverts her eyes and concentrates once again on the bread stick, which she polishes off in no time before wiping her hands on her napkin and looking up at Freddie with the same bored look she wears so well.

"Stop being such a girl about it, Fredmotion. I'll think about it. But until then, call that waiter over here and get me some more breadsticks!"

The night is going well. Sam and Freddie are currently laughing at the memory of the time Sam pushed Gibby into the deep end of the water to see if his tail appeared and he really was a mermaid.

"Gibby can't swim! He could have died, Sam!" Freddie lectures, but he's laughing so hard there isn't much of an affect.

She laughs along with him, "Hey! He was okay!"

"Yeah, after three boy scouts dragged him out of the pool!"

"But the point here, Fredamame, is that Gibby was okay. And also that he's better with his disguises than we thought."

"Sam, Gibby is not a mermaid!"

"Prove it!" Freddie shakes his head and Sam sticks her tongue out, "That's what I thought, now shut your face Fredmunch! Before I shut it for you!" She threatens and he holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay, You win, Princess Puckett" He chuckles as he throws out his nickname for her.

"That's a lame nickname, Benson. It's not even insulting." She informed him.

He smiled and blurted out, "It's not supposed to be."

They're both quiet for a moment as they look at each other. Freddie gives Sam a small smile and she starts to return it, when his phone rings. She assumes it's his crazy mother checking up on him for the twentieth time.

"Oh... Hey, Carly." Freddie says awkwardly into the phone. He gives Sam a sympathetic look and lowers his voice as Carly chatters away on the other side of the line. Sam picks at her empty tray as Freddie speaks to Carly. She tries not to listen to his side of the conversation, but he's so close and he didn't even get up and excuse himself or anything, which gives her the right to listen (in her mind at least.)

"Are you still with Mercedes and Quinn?" He asks and Carly must have agreed because he goes on to say, "Are you all having a good time?" He asks and after hearing Carly's reply Freddie looks up at Sam nervously. Seeing her picking at her plate, distracted, He assumes she isn't listening. "Yes, I miss you too." He says lowly, but Sam still hears and her eyes snap up to look at him but he's too absorbed in whatever Carly is telling him now.

Sam stops listening and instead watches him out of the corner of her eye while he is turned around in the booth talking to Carly. She notices how loose his muscles are while talking to her, the small smile he has on his face despite the fact that whatever Carly's talking about is probably unimportant. He notices the way he seems to give her his complete attention and the way his smiles grows as she speaks.

Sam is surprised to feel her heart drop and she ignores the hurt she shouldn't be feeling. She ignores the ugly feelings growing in her tummy as she watches Freddie adore Carly even over the phone.

While Freddie had insisted to her that he was over Carly and this was merely a favor he was doing for her, Sam was almost positive in that moment that Freddie wasn't really over Carly. The look on his face as they talked nearly broke her heart. She wondered why he- or anyone really- never looked at her like that. And as she began thinking about it she remembered who Carly was, and who she was. Carly was perfect. And Sam, Sam was quite the opposite. While boys who talked to Carly looked on at her with admiration, boys who talked to Sam looked at her with fear in their eyes. Well, boys except for Freddie. Sure, Freddie had looked at her with fear for quite a long time, but as they got older and closer he began to look at her with kindness in his eyes and a smile on his face, unless she really was angry with him and his life really was in danger. He looked at her in a special way, like he cared about her. But he looked at Carly... like he loved her.

Sam kicked herself again, wondering why she even cared. And as Freddie and Carly's phone conversation drew on longer and longer, Sam flagged a waiter and asked for another basket of breadsticks. She told him to keep them coming. As Freddie smiled and flirted, Sam convinced herself that whatever she thought she felt for the nub, was most likely caused by loneliness and her lack of hot dates to keep her company. She convinced herself that this was true and pushed down any feelings for the nerdy tech producer that might complicate this truth. And as she tried to ignore these feelings, she suddenly knew exactly what song she would sing for Glee club.

* * *

"Okay guys! Does anyone have a song that they're ready to share for today? One that really shows passion!" Mr. Schue asks the group the next morning. As the rest of the room is silent, Sam slowly raises her hand.

"Sam!?" Mr. Schue exclaims, smiling broadly at her, "You've got something prepared?" To which she nods quietly (something strange for Sam to do), "That's great! You're the only one who hasn't made her 'debut solo' yet!" He enthuses, smiling warmly at her. Sam smiled weakly and Carly, who is sitting next to her notices her unusual behavior and give her a sincere look, to which Sam just shakes her head, gets up, and heads over to the band to give them her sheet music.

She looks down for a moment as she waits for this music to begin. As the beginning chords to a song very familiar to her begin to play, she looks up at the class and opens her mouth and begins to sing:

_The sun is filling up the room  
And I can hear you dreaming  
Do you feel the way I do right now?  
I wish we would just give up  
Cause the best part is falling  
Call it anything but love_

And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

Please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see right now  
I give you everything I am  
All my broken heart beats  
Until I know you'll understand

And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

And I keep waiting  
For you to take me  
You keep waiting  
To save what we have

So I'll make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

Make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
How long 'til we call this love, love, love?


End file.
